Road to Glory
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Desventuras y aventuras de Aoi Shingo durante su paso por el Inter de Milán. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Atención!.- Supercampeones es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi así que por favor no me demanden.. 

**Un nueva amiga**

Italia, tiempo actual, Ciudad de Milán, al norte de este país, llamado la gran bota del mediterráneo, pero también, la cuna del calcio, del futbol. En esta historia, destaca el personaje de Aoi Shingo, que apenas en seis meses, se convirtio en titular de su equipo, no destacaria sino fuera por una cosa:que es japones.  
Tras ganarse el puesto como delantero titular en el equipo juvenil del Inter de Milán, Aoi entrena muy duro para poder llegar a la serie A italiana, donde han pasado las mejores estrellas, desde R. Baggio hasta el genial Ronaldo. Ahora que el Inter esta en el campeonato nacional, Aoi debe demostrar más que nunca, que el sera el mejor. Todo parece normal, pero aquí inicia nuestra aventura.  
-Ah! - bostezo Aoi mientras veía la T.V., había terminado de entrenar con su chaleco de plomo, y como era sabado, no tenía más que hacer. Siguió cambiando de canal (tal vez el deporte más odiado por todas las mujeres, pero a nosotros nos parece divertido) hasta que finalmente apago el aparato. Se quedo viendo al techo un buen rato  
-Porque todo esta tan aburrido, rayos - pensaba cuando oyo una voz de abajo (el vive en el segundo piso de la casa)  
-¡Aoi! Hora de cenar!-  
-Ya voy Tía - se levantó de un salto y bajo rapidamente las escaleras -Buenas noches Tía  
-Sientate, hoy hice de cenar una salsa que me quedo muy bien  
-Gracias, ya tenía hambre - sonrió mientras se sentaba.  
La sra. Andretti, tía como el llamaba, era la viuda de un tío de Aoi que vivio en Italia por espacio de 10 años (y que en cierta forma le enseño por medio de cartas a hablar italiano a Aoi). Ella acepto al chico con la condición de que pagara la renta. Pero ya le había tomado cariño...  
-Esto esta delicioso - musitaba mientras devoraba el plato  
-Siempre estas hambriento, ten cuidado, no te vayas a ahogar  
-Chomp!..no, para...grumpp, nada... - dijo cuanto termino la última porción - Estuvo riquisimo, gracias Tía  
En eso sono el reloj de la casa, que marcaba las 9 de la noche, le ayudo a recoger los platos. -Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya a dormir, buenas noches...  
-Buenas noches, oye, espera Aoi, puedo pedirte un favor  
-Sí¿Cuál?  
-Bueno, es que necesito que vayas a recoger a alguien mañana al aeropuerto, es que una sobrina viene de visita y...  
-Oh no penso De seguro quiere que la lleve de tour  
-Y como no conce la ciudad, tal vez podrías llevarla a conocer la ciudad de Milán  
-Lo que pense- sonrió, por un momento dudo, pero viendo la ayuda que le había dado su tía en todo este timepo, acepto de buena gana.  
-OK, cuando la recojo? - exclamo el chico. Al día siguiente, se encontraba esperando en el aeropuerto, con un dizque rídiculo letrero (bueno, el pensaba así). Traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis, y su clasica sudadera. No iba vestido formal, solo quería hacerle un favor a su tía, por lo que no iba muy contento para recibir a la visita. Fue entonces cuando recordo lo que le dijo su tía  
-"Su nombre es Rocío Cordopatri, viene de Napolés por una semana. Parece que planea estudiar en esta ciudad y por eso viene a ver como es aquí, tratala con respeto, entendido?  
-En que líos me meto - exclamo Aoi - podría estar entrenando ahora en el parque y no haciendo esto  
En eso, el avión proveniente de Napolés aterrizó, y tras algunos minutos, los pasajeros pasaban frente a Shingo, que sostenía el letrero. Comenzó a recordar cuando el llego a esta ciudad y la primera vez que vió a Roberto Baggio, nunca olvidaría ese momento y...  
-¿Aoi¿Eres Aoi?  
-¡Qué! - exclamo el chico despertando del sueño, entonces oyo una risita y elevo la vista. Era una chica que estaba inclinada hacia él con una sonrisa algo pícara.  
-Sí, lo soy - dijo apenado - soy Aoi Shingo  
-Mí tía me platicó de tí, hola, soy Rocío...mucho gusto- le estrecho la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. A Aoi no le agrado mucho, pero era mejor que los besos que a veces le daba Karimeo (En Italia, los besos son comunes como forma de saludo).  
Mientras recogían las maletas, Aoi analizo a su acompañante. Era de tez blanca, cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, estatura mediana, delgada, vestía una blusa blanca con unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, pero sobre todo, tenía unos grandes ojos de color avellana. No cabía duda de que era muy bonita (se idéntica a alguien que conozco, jeje). En cierta forma, esto lo hacía sentirse incomodo.  
-Le ayudo srita. Cordopatri - Cortesmente tomo las maletas ante la sorpresa de Rocio. Al principio las noto algo pesadas  
-Uff, que trae piedras o que - penso - pero al menos me servira de entrenameinto  
Los dos salieron del aeropuerto y mientras pedían un taxi, Aoi vió sus ropas y se sintió mal  
-Rayos, debi ponerme otra cosa  
-¿Qué dices?  
-No, nada srita. - dijo tratando de evitar mirarla, pues sí lo hacía, de seguro se sonrojaría. Más tarde en el taxi, seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, menos la mirada. Rocío lo noto...  
-¿Así que eres japones?  
-Sí srita. - dijo mirando al piso del taxi - porque?  
-No, por nada - se agacho hasta el nivel de Aoi y le puso una cara de espanto - ¿Acaso estoy tan fea?  
-No, para nada, solo que...es que es muy linda - se sonrojo el pobre Aoi, pero al volver a ella, esperando una risa, noto que ella también se sonrojaba. Esto le dio algo de confianza  
-Bueno, si soy japonés, vine a Italia, para jugar en la serie A, es mi gran sueño,y también el de ser campeón con Japón  
-Ya veo - contesto - mi tía tiene razón, eres un fanático del futbol  
-No es para tanto - se toco la nuca con la mano - solo que me gusta jugarlo.  
-Mi hermano también juega en la serie A junior, el esta en el equipo del Napolés  
-Oh, que bien!  
-Bueno, me gusta el futbol, pero no tanto como para ir a un estadio...soy una fanática regular, estando en un país tan futbolero como Italia  
-No diga eso, espero invitarle a algún partido y vera que es divertido  
-Lo dudo, oye, a proposito¿Cómo sabes hablar italiano? (el fanfic esta escrito en español, no pienso pasarlo al italiano!)  
-Es que mi tíos me enseñaron, pero aun recuerdo mi natal japones  
-Que interesante, yo en cambio se inglés my friend  
-I see srita. Cordopatri - sonrio mientras la chica se reía  
-That´s very well! - Rocío asintio, pero luego puso cara de enojo  
-¿Qué pasa srita.?  
-Nada, salvo que no me digas srita.  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros - puso una cara de enojo - no soy de la realeza o algo por el estilo, si me vuelves a decir srita., yo te dire Srito. Aoi, ENTENDIDO? Solo dime Rocío  
-Glup, esta bien señ...digo, Rocío - dijo apenado. Rocío sonrio, se volvio a la ventanilla y luego se inclinó hacia el chofer - aqui esta bien, puede dejarnos aquí  
Aoi se extraño y unos momentos después, estaba cargando equipaje de Rocío, que consistía en dos maletas y uan bolsa pequeña. Como habiamos visto, algo pesadas. Por suerte, el entrenamiento le ayudaba (por pesos similares) y no se sentía tan mal, aunque no contaba con que Rocío se moviera tan rápido. Le seguía el paso como podía, mientras la chica miraba y tomaba fotografías a todo lo que veía. Así estuvieron dos horas, visitando edificios antiguos, viendo museos, algunas tiendas (a esta altura, Aoi traía para colmo un par de bolsas con ropa nueva), etc. Aoi ya comenzaba a cansarse...  
-¿Supongo que debes estar agotado?  
-Este - dijo sorprendido - No tanto..  
-Pobrecillo, necesitas un descanso - se rio mientras Aoi ponía una mueca de sufrimiento - Sera mejor que descansemos en esa plaza  
-Ahh - suspiro mientras dejaba caer las maletas, Rocío le trajo unos helados y al terminar de comerlo, se sorprendio cuando este se puso de pie rapidamente, parecía que había recuperado su energía.  
-Me sorprende qwue hallas aguantado tanto  
-¿Acaso me estabas probando? refunfuño  
-Más o menos...- Aoi se quedo pensativo. Sin querer habían llegado a la plaza donde acostumbraba trabajar. No pudo evitar tener recuerdos amargos  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-No, nada, solo recordaba  
-Podrias contarmelo? - pregunto Rocío con cierto acento de curiosidad  
-Bueno... - Aoi dudo sobre contarle sobre su pasado. Salvo Karimeo y Ginno, nadie más lo sabía. Por alguna extraña razón, decidio contarselo - Esta bien...  
Rocio asintió y durante una hora estuvo contandole como conoció a Oliver Atton, como eso le impulso a venirse a ITalia y jugar aquí. Sus problemas iniciales con los jugadores del Inter así como el estafador que casi lo regresa a Japón. Su amistad con Ginno y su futuro...el campeonato...  
-¿Y que opinas? - termino el chico temiendo que ella se habría aburrido con su plática, pero resulto todo lo contrario, estaba muy entusiasmada   
-Has tenido una gran vida - dijo - En cambio yo...mi vida ha sido algo aburrida  
-No te creo, porque ahora me la cuentas - dijo Aoi con una sonrisa muy picara. Rocio asintió  
-Bueno, pero si te burlas - levanto la palma de la mano y el chico acepto el trato - Muy bien, pues yo...  
Rocío le platicó que ella era italiana, igual que su padre, pero su madre era de origen griego. Sus padres son una de las familias más ricas de Napolés, así que ha estado en las mejores escuelas y que tiene una educación muy variada. Pero a pesar de todo, dijo que son sencillos, y también le platicó sobre su hermano que es defensa libero del Napolés. Aoi escucho atentamente...  
-¿Espero no haberte aburrido?- dijo finalizando su platica  
-ZZZ¿Qué decías?  
-¿Acaso te dormiste? - murmuro enojada  
-No, solo bromeo, tu vida es mucho mejor que la mía  
-¿Lo crees?  
-Claro que sí... -Aoi sonrio mientras Rocio se sonrojaba. El chico se quedo extraño de las actitudes de la chica. Parecía ser muy segura, por su forma de vestir y comportarse, pero al mínimo comentario hacia ella, se emocionaba o se sonrojara.  
-Que rara es - penso - pero es muy bonita...  
En eso, un balón de soccer cayo a los pies de la pareja.  
-Disculpen, podrían pasarlo? - dijo un niño desde el otro lado de la plaza. Aoi se levanto y comenzó a dominarlo de una forma genial mientras Rocío lo miraba  
-Allí te va - y con una genial maroma, patea el esferico que regresa al chico, que enseguida parecio reconocerlo  
-¿Eres tu Aoi Shingo, el que se pone a hacer demostraciones de futbol?  
-Sí, a proposito, creo que es hora de un poco de ejercicio, me lo prestas?  
-Claro - dijo mientras le gritaba a los chicos que estaban con él - Hey amigos, Aoi va a hacer una demostración.  
-Bien, a empezar - Shingo comenzo a dominar primero el esferico sin dejarlo caer por espacio de 5 minutos y luego comenzo a hacer piruetas con él, haciendo que los aplausos fueran numerosos. Rocío miraba entretenida la escena.  
-Es increíble - musito en silencio. Al final, Aoi trato de saltar y pegar el balon con el talón, pero fallo y cayo de bruces. Esto desperto las risas de todos mientras Aoi se levantaba tratando de aparentar que fuera parte del espectáculo. Finalmente se inclinó dando una reverencia y gracias  
-Eso fue todo, ahora si son tan amables - saco un sombrero - y comenzó a recolectar dinero mientras Rocío solo lo veía sonreir como idiota...  
-Es un buen chico - penso - solo que algo atolondrado  
Aoi seguía dando gracias hasta que el publico se retiro y el sombrero estaba hasta reventar de dinero. Este sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba tal cantidad  
-Hoy fue un día esplendido, y... - se volvio y vio a Rocío con una mueca en la cara - upss...creo que me olvide de ti, lo siento  
-Veo que así te ganas el pan de cada día  
-Es que yo... - escondio el sombrero apenado - no creas que soy una especie de mendigo, es que...  
-No tienes que dar explicaciones, al contrario, me gusto mucho tu espectaculo  
-¿Lo crees?  
-Claro, fue excelente, no sabia que dominaras el balón de tal forma  
-Bueno...fueron años de esfuerzo, originalmente yo no iba a hacerlo, pero cuando llegue a Italia, se me ocurrio junto a la bol.. - Aoi se tapo la boca mientras Rocío fruncia el cejo  
-¿Junto a la que? - pregunto intrigada  
-A la nada, a la nada - dijo tratando de zafarse - olvidado simplemente  
-Ya veo - se levanto y se puso las manos en la cadera - entonces quieres otro tour por las tiendas... - sonrio malevolamente  
-Este...yo...por favor Rocío, no me hagas esto  
-Dime o sino...  
-Es algo muy vergonzoso  
-Entonces boleas zapatos?  
-¿Cómo¿Quien te lo dijo? - respondio sorprendido - ¿Quien te dijo? Acaso fue mi tía..  
-No, simplemente le atine - dijo sacando picaramente la lengua mientras Aoi se caía de espaldas  
-De seguro debes pensar que es un trabajo denigrante - se apeno  
-Bueno, en cierta forma sí.. - Aoi se quedo mudo de la pena - je, solo bromeaba, no te asustes, en realidad cualquier trabajo es bueno, si da para comer...al fin, te ayuda a sostenerte o no?  
-Sí, en cierta forma, me da buenos dividendos, pero realmente no lo necesito  
-¿Entonces porque trabajas?  
-Es por una persona que me ayudo cuando estaba llegue aquí...es una larga historia  
-Veo que solo me contaste de algunos detalles, luego me diras el resto  
-Eso espero y... - de nuevo el balón cayo a pies de los dos.  
-Me permites? - dijo bromeando  
-Por supuesto - se rio Rocío. Aoi asintió y cuando pateo el balón, se resbalo sin querer y cayo de bruces. El esferico llego a su destino, pero Aoi yacía en el suelo doliendose. Rocío no pudo evitar carcajearse de la escena  
-No te burles, eso me dolío...  
-Es por eso que me río - dijo entre dientes. Aoi se levanto, pero noto que algo faltaba  
-Mis monedas - comenzo a buscar en el suelo - ¿Donde estan?  
-Te preocupas por unas monedas...no creí que fueras tan tacaño  
-No es por eso, son importantes para mí - exclamó mientras revisaba abajo de las mochilas  
-Te refieres a esto? - señalo una pequeña bolsa tirada a un lado de la fuente  
-Eso mero - se lanzo sobre la bolsa y la froto del polvo.  
-Que apego al dinero - fruncio el cejo Rocío  
-No es por eso, como te decía - saco 4 monedas que se las mostro - son mi talismán  
-No les veo nada especial - las miro con indiferencia - solo que son de 4 países distintos  
-Así es - las volvio a guardar - son de EUA, FRANCIA, JAPON Y COREA  
-¿Y?  
-Son de los 4 países que han organizado o organizaran las últimas copas del mundo, USA 94, Francia 98 y en el futuro Corea/Japón 2002.  
-Aun no les veo el chiste  
-Es que Oliver me las dió  
-Te refieres a ese chico japonés que me platicaste, al capitán de la selección japonesa  
-Exacto, son mi promesa de ir a la copa mundial con él  
-Vaya que eres un fanatico del soccer, no me parece tan importante  
-Bueno, sin ellas ya me hubiera dado por vencido muchas veces - Aoi sonrio mientras veía la cara de aburrimiento de Rocío - Creo que ahora si te hastíe, sera mejor que vayamos a casa de Tía  
-Esta bien, pero antes - Rocío abrió una maleta pequeña y saco un violín de madera - me prestas tu sombrero?  
-Sí, porque?  
-Ya veras - sonrio pícaramente y comenzo a tocar una hermosa melodía mientras Aoi se sentaba a escucharla. La música del violín comenzo a inundar el ambiente y los peatones que iban de paso se paraban a escuchar tan hermoso sonido. Aoi simplemente estaba impresionado mientras miraba a Rocío ejecutar con maestría el instrumento de cuerda.  
-Es increíble - dijo mientras la gente se arremotinaba. La melodía era muy relajante y a la vez entretenida. Cuando termino, las personas aplaudieron y comenzaron a depositar billetes en el viejo sombrero ante la espectación de Aoi. Cuando se retiraron, Rocío guardo el violín a la vez que Aoi examinaba cuanto dinero tenían  
-Esto es sorprendente - musito - recolectaste más dinero que yo  
-Es cuestión de ver quien es el mejor  
-¿Que me quieres decir?  
-Nada, no te enojes, solo que yo también he tenido mis trabajos  
-¿Quieres decir que tocas el violín para ganar algunas monedas?  
-Cuidado, no son monedas, son billetes - sonrio mientras le daba todo lo ganado a Aoi - toma, es para tí  
-Pero no es necesario...  
-De todas formas, al fin, todos los días funciona, con que crees que puedo comprar tanta ropa  
-Tramposa, de seguro lo haces, además del dinero de tus papás  
-Más o menos, pero no me regañes, para algo tiene que servir todo lo que te enseñan  
-De todas formas eres una tramposa - refunfuño Shingo.  
-Que gruñon saliste, bueno...mañana lo volvere a hacer  
-Otra vez!  
-Claro, este es un buen lugar, no objetaras o sí?  
-Quien te entiende - levanto las mochilas - mejor vamonos  
Rocío no dijo nada y siguió al chico que todavía refufuñaba.

Más al rato, fueron a comer un restaurant italiano, Aoi pidio unos rabioles (que se había vuelto su comida favorita en Italia) mientras Rocío pidio espaguetti, pero 3 porciones que termino comiendose. Aoi solo la miraba comer muy sorprendido  
-¿Como diablos le hace para mantener esa figura con lo que come? - penso mientras ella iba por un cuarto platillo  
-no te preocupes - dijo notando la cara de Aoi - yo pagare  
-No es eso, sino la canti...upss, lo siento  
-No te preocupes, no siempre como así, pero como es ocasión especial, decidi comer lo que sea, mañana otra vez a la normalidad. Es que necesito mucha energía  
-¿Para que? - dijo Aoi mientras iba a tomar un vaso de agua  
-Pues vamos a visitar más tiendas  
-Burfff - Shingo escupio el agua - ¿A hacer que!  
-Sí, así que termina rapido   
-No es justo - dijo desmoralizado (como ven, aquí la coprotagonista es la que come más, no el protagonista, ejemplos: Serena, Lina Inverse, etc.).  
Al terminar, No cabe decir que Rocío encontro más tiendas en el camino mientras Aoi tenía que hacerla no solo de maletero, sino de mayordomo y cargador. Al final, traía una montaña de cosas y Rocío todavía visitaba más lugares (y más cosas que cargar)  
-Disculpa, no dijiste que no habría más compras?  
-Pero Milán tiene muchos más lugares de los que imaginaba, vamos, solo un poco más  
-Se hace tarde - dijo tratando de señalar el reloj - la tía se preocupara  
-No hay problema, ella sabe que llegare tarde a la casa  
-¡Qué!  
-Así es Aoi, todavía hay luz y hay que seguir  
-Oh no! - le salio una gota mientras la chica seguía viendo aparadores. Finalmente, como a las 7 de la noche, Rocío decidio terminar su travesía y emprendieron el camino a casa (y no en taxi). Aoi estaba sumamente agotado, había olvidado el ideal del entrenamiento y solo quería acostarse en su linda cama. Por otro lado, Rocío parecía estar llena de energía y caminaba a un buen paso (para lástima de Aoi). En el camino, pasaron frente a algunos chicos vestidos como pandilleros (bueno, eran pandilleros sí) y se acercaron a la pareja  
-Oye lindura - le dijo uno de ellos - no quieres salir con nosotros  
-Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo - dijo ignorandolos Rocío  
-Pues nadie pidio tu opinión, así que vete preparando - los maleantes se pusieron alrededor de la pareja. Aoi no tenía la minima idea de lo que pasaba, con tanto paquete que traía  
-Dile a tu amigo de las cosas que no se meta - exclamo uno de ellos  
-Oye, que pasa Rocío?  
-Solo unos chicos que estan de visita, pero ya se van - dijo la chica muy confiada. Esto irrito a los pandilleros  
-Acaso crees que bromeamos?  
-No, pero yo tampoco, vayanse o saldran lástimados  
-Eso lo veremos - uno de ellos se lanzo pero Rocío lo recibio de una patada en el estomago que lo hizo caer de bruces. El resto de la pandilla la rodeo  
-No te sera tan fácil con nosotros - dijo uno sacando un cuchillo. Rocío vio la situación con algo de preocupación, pero entonces...  
-Disculpa - se oyo atras de los maleantes - pero si la tocas...  
Aoi saco un puñetazo que noqueo a uno de los maleantes. Los demás se lanzaron pero Shingo los detuvo a base de patadas, esquivando sus ataques como si fuera Bruce Lee. Rocío observaba con admiración. Finalmente quedo el del cuchillo  
-Me las pagaras! - se lanzo con todo, pero Aoi dio un giro y con un golpe en la muñeca, lo despojo del cuchillo y lo pateo hacia Rocío que lo recibio con un fuerte golpe en la cara. Este cayo muy adolorido y saliio corriendo junto a sus demás compañeros. Rocío se acerco a Aoi que recogía los paquetes que había dejado en el suelo  
-Gracias por todo, me salvaste  
-No es nada, tu pudiste haberlos controlado, sabes defenderte muy bien  
-De todas formas, te mereces una recompensa  
-Otra vez dinero? - penso Aoi pero lo que recibio fue un beso en la mejilla. Al acto se sonrojo mientras Rocío sonreía  
-Ahora sí la tía debe estar preocupada, vamos...  
Aoi tardo en reaccionar, pero rapidamente estaba trás Rocío que corría calle abajo

Ya en la casa, la tía le dio la bienvenida a Rocío mientras regañaba a Aoi por no traerla temprano, claro que el se excuso diciendo que ella tenía permiso  
-¿Lo engañaste cierto? Cuando aprenderas  
-Lo siento - se disculpo Rocío  
-Me engaño! - dijo Aoi entre enojado y sorprendido - Rayos! mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana  
-Pero...  
-Hasta mañana - Aoi subió rapidamente las escaleras mientras Rocío y la tía se reían  
-Pobre muchacho, lo hiciste sufrir mucho  
-Sin embargo nunca se quejo realmente, es un buen chico  
-Ya lo creo, muy honrado y trabajador, vamos, hice de cenar..  
-Que bien! te acompaño tía..  
Mientras, arriba, en la habitación de Aoi..  
-Que chica - murmuro Aoi mientras miraba el techo - como pudo hacerme eso!  
Pero luego comenzo a recordar otros momentos divertidos que tuvo y sonrio  
-Sin embargo, no es tan mala, espero entenderla bien - dijo mientras apagaba la luz de su cuarto. Mientras, Rocío ya estaba en su habitación desempacando y noto que estaba al otro lado del cuarto de Shingo.  
-Creo que mañana le hare una broma - sonrio malevolamente - pobrecito, no se la merece, pero me divierte  
Finalmente, todas las luces de la casa se apagaron. Aoi y Rocio, acostados, meditaban sobre el día que había tenido  
-Buenas noches Rocío/Aoi- dijeron al mismo tiempo y cerraron los ojos. Otro día se gestaba...

Fin del capítulo...

Notas del autor  
Mi primer fanfic de supercampeones, al fin pude hacer uno. Espero que me este quedando bien...como no he visto los mangas recientes de Takahashi San, no se como llenaron el hueco de Aoi durante estos dos años, antes de que entre a la selección juvenil así que yo lo estoy haciendo con esta historia. Los nombres que uso y que usare son de personas que conozco, pero cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es circunstancial (bueno, casi). Prometo mejorar el siguiente cuando se me quite este bloqueo de escritor. También hare uno de Al Jones, uno de mis personajes favoritos (y casi no utilizado portero del Newppy y de la selección japonesa)...Ahora disfruten de este tan peculiar personaje de Supercampeones...ah, también hice el cambio con las monedas, originalmente eran 3, pero como la serie fue hecha antes de la elección de Corea y Japón como sedes del mundial del 2002, solo pusieron a Japón, así que yo también meti la moneda Coreana, dando el total de cuatro. Si este fanfic se prolonga, tal vez veamos 5 monedas cuando se eliga la sede del 2006. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...  



	2. Capitulo 2

Atención!.- Supercampeones es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi así que por favor no me demanden.. 

**Capítulo 2: Regalos**

El sol se asomaba por la ventana, iluminando la habitación y la cara de Rocío, que trato de cubrirse con la cobija, pero al final, se desperto bostezando fuertemente  
-Ah - emitio otro bostezo - ya es de mañana  
Volteo a ver su reloj y vio que eran como las 8 de la mañana  
-Vaya, me desperte temprano - penso - sera mejor que baje a ayudar a la tía  
Tras arreglarse (que le llevo algo así como una hora...bueno, no me digan que no se tardan así las mujeres) salió de su habitación y vio la de Aoi abierta  
-Hmm, parece que salio temprano - bajo por las escaleras y vio ya el desayuno puesto en la mesa.  
-Buenos días sobrina, que buena que te levantaste - era la tía con una jarra de jugo - ya esta el desayuno  
-Buenos días ¿Y Aoi?  
-Se fue a entrenar con el equipo de soccer...  
-¿En serio? No creí que se fueran tan temprano  
-Como son los últimos días de vacaciones, entrenan mañana y tarde, ya que cuando entren a la escuela, solo podran hacerlo por la tarde  
-¿Y es cierto que estan en el campeonato nacional? - dijo sentandose mientras la tía le traía pan tostado  
-Sí, es por eso la causa del entrenamiento tan duro que tienen. Pobre chico, pero al menos se ha ganado la titular en su el Inter  
-Algo de eso me platico, no creí que le gustara tanto el futbol  
-No solo le gusta, le fascina  
-Eso pude notarlo.. - Rocío le daba un sorbo a un vaso de leche. Mientras, en el campo del Inter...  
-Así que vino de visita una familiar de tu tía  
-Sí, es como una prima lejana...  
-¿Una prima? - dijo Matthio - ¿Y es bonita?  
-Sí, es bonita, porque?  
-Hmm - sonrio Gomez - entonces deberías presentarnolas  
-No creo que se interese en ti amigo - dijo sonriendo Aoi - pero lo hare de todas formas  
-Bueno - llego Ginno - dejen de platicar y a entrenar...  
Tan pronto se alejaron los demás, Ginno se acerco a Aoi que se abrochaba una agujeta  
-¿De que tanto parloteaban?  
-Solo de algunas cosas, a proposito, Vas a acompañarme a recoger ese encargo de Japón?  
-Sí, pero no entiendo porque quieres que vaya contigo  
-Es algo muy importante, ya verás  
-No te entiendo, en fin...vamos Aoi, que el entrenador se enojara  
-No hay problema, hoy estare de defensa  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Sí, quiero empezar desde atrás para encarrerarme, ya veras que anotare aun estando aquí  
-Lo veremos - sonrio el portero de ojos azules y cabello castaño - suerte  
Aoi asintió y le levanto el pulgar. Sono el silbatazo del partido de prácticas.

De regreso a la casa de Aoi...  
-Sí papá, no te preocupes - hablaba Rocio por telefono - estoy bien, solo que sali de paseo  
-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas en un lugar que no conozcas - dijo la voz por telefono  
-Lo se - saco la lengua picaramente - solo que si tenía un buen guardaespaldas  
-Te refieres al tal Aoi? Seguro que no te hizo nada  
-Papá! es un buen chico, espero que lo conozcas para que te des cuenta  
-Esta bien, esta bien...a proposito, tu hermano pregunto por ti  
-Y porque Enzo no esta contigo?  
-Tiene practica de soccer, no lo recuerdas?  
-Hmm, si..el futbol - dijo con tono de fastidio - bueno, dile que estoy bien, y que le vaya bien  
-Le dare tu mensaje, cuidate y ve a la preparatoria que te indicamos, me voy, besos cariño  
-Besos para todos, gracias y hasta pronto - colgo el telefono y vio el reloj puesto en la repisa - son las 11, perfecto...  
Tomo su bolso, la caja del violín y salio rapidamente de la casa

Entre tanto, Aoi y Ginno fueron a la oficina de correos de la ciudad.  
-Disculpe, no tiene un paquete para Aoi Shingo  
-Dejame ver - el intendente revisó la correspondencia - no, pero no te preocupes, si llegara  
-Esta bien, disculpe la insistencia  
-No me digas que has venido más veces - le recrimo Ginno  
-Como unas 15, porque? te parece exagerado?  
-Claro! Ya debes tener hartos a los pobres señores  
-No es para tanto, solo un poco  
-¿Y que clase de paquete buscas?  
-Es sobre algo que olvide en Japón, no puedo vivir sin él  
-Tu osito de pelpa? - le dijo sarcasticamente Ginno  
-Sí - dijo Aoi - es que no puedo vivir sin él!  
-No seas payaso y dime que?  
-Bueno, tu lo sugeriste, lo dire en la siguiente carta...  
-Ya dime¿Que es?  
-No comas ansias, ya verás y... - Aoi se callo porque creyo escuchar un sonido muy peculiar  
-¿Que pasa? - se detuvo Ginno  
-No escuchas esa melodía?  
-Hmm, sí, parece un violín, porque?  
-Violín? Oh no! Es ella!  
-¿Quien¿La prima?  
-Sí! Me va a robar la clientela! - Aoi salio disparado mientras Ginno no tenía la más minima idea de lo que decía. Shingo llego a la plaza y vio un montón de gente alrededor de la fuente. El sonido del violín era muy conocido  
-Esa chica! - exclamo Aoi - ya vera cuando termine!  
Entonces la música ceso y los presentes aplaudieron y comenzaron a retirarse, no sin antes dejar varios billetes de 1000 liras. Tan pronto se despejo, Aoi pudo distinguir a Rocío con una sonrisa de satisfacción (y ambiciosa!)  
-Ah, hola Aoi - lo saludo como si nada - Buenos días  
-¿Que tienen de buenos? Otra vez veniste a robarme los clientes!  
-No te enojes - dijo con aire de inocencia - solo fue un pequeño recital  
-Di lo que quieras, pero esto es demasiado  
-Uy! que enojón, mira, te doy si quieres la mitad del dinero...  
-No lo quiero - se volteo dandole la espalda  
-Sabías que es de mala educación darle la espalda a una chica y no aceptar un regalo..  
-Di lo que quieras, pero también te pasaste...  
-Uff - dijo llegando Ginno - por fin te alcanze¿Que pasa?  
-Nada - seguía Aoi volteado - no pasa nada, te presento a Rocio Cordopatri  
-A sus ordenes - dijo lambizconamente Rocio haciendo una reverencia.  
-Yo soy Ginno Hernandez - también el chico hizo una reverencia.  
-Veo que tienes amigos muy apuestos - dijo Rocío admirando a Ginno, haciendo que se sonrojara  
-Bueno y que...  
-¿Sigues enojado? Todavía por lo de ayer?  
-En cierta forma  
-No sera que ya te pusiste celoso!  
-¿Como que celoso? - se volvio irritado - ¿Acaso me ves celoso!  
Rocio se rio del rostro de Aoi mientras Ginno hacía lo mismo.  
-Pobrecito! - dijo Rocío  
-No te burles - siguió rojo como tomate - no es chiste  
-Claro que no me burlo, me rio - siguió carcajeandose mientras Aoi bajaba la mirada apenado e irritado  
-Me dijeron que vienes a ver una buena preparatoria aquí en Milán cierto?  
-Sí - dijo Rocío ya olvidandose de Aoi (suerte para él) - quiero estudiar la universidad aquí  
-Te recomendaria el colegio Verdi, allí iremos Aoi y yo en un mes  
-Ginno! - grito Aoi - no digas eso! No ves que es una calamidad  
-No te enceles - se rio Ginno. Rocío trato de aguantarse  
-Pero si es el mismo colegio donde pienso ir - la chica se volvió a Aoi que sintió que el mundo se le venía encima - hoy mismo fui a ver los trámites, creo que si estare allí  
-Me lleva el demonio...  
-¿Que dijiste?  
-Este...que me da gusto! - sonrio falsamente Aoi.  
-Bueno - prosiguio no muy convencida - pero ya no tengo más que hacer, así que Shingo y yo...  
-Shingo y nada! Tengo que practicar hoy en la tarde  
-Vamos - rogo - solo unas horas  
-Me niego, ni con todo el oro del mundo voy contigo  
-Ni por esto - Rocío saco una tarjeta. Ginno y Aoi casi se le salen los ojos al verla. Era una tarjeta panini (uy yo, que exclusivo!) de Ronaldo...pero autografiada  
-¿Como le hiciste para tenerla?  
-No la babeen - dijo guardandola - mi hermano fue a un partido de Ronaldo en el estadio de Napolés un día y logro autografiarle dos tarjetas. Yo me traje esta...  
-Pero como te permitio traerla?  
-No, yo la tome y con esta lo chantajeo cada vez que quiero  
-Que cruel eres! - murmuro Ginno  
-No es para tanto, pero aceptas ir conmigo?  
Shingo se quedo pensando que hacer. Rocío era tan guapa como sadica. No soportaría otro viaje por las tiendas, pero la tarjeta, pero los viajes, pero la tarjeta, pero los viajes...  
-Yo voy contigo - se adelanto Ginno  
-¿En serio? Que lindo eres  
-Sí, eres muy lindo - se burlo Aoi - te deseo suerte  
-Entonces dejas que Ginno me acompañe?  
-Claro, solo experimentando lo que yo pase, me comprendera  
-Vamos¿Que puede hacerme?  
-Sí - se unio Rocío - ¿Que puedo hacer? Soy tan inocente como una flor de campo  
-De todas formas ojala se la pasen bien - Aoi se alejo y tomo el sombrero - yo me quedo con la mitad como dijiste  
-Ah ah - le quito el sombrero - perdiste tu oportunidad  
-Pero...  
-Nos vemos mañana - Rocío tomo el brazo de Ginno - vamos?  
-Sí, nos vemos mañana Shingo - se despidieron los dos ante la mirada extraña del chico. Luego de un rato, se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro  
-Je, ya veras lo que digo Ginno.  
Mientras Ginno le platicaba sobre Milán, Rocío puso una cara algo seria. Por alguna razón se sentía mal porque Aoi no la acompañaba, pero no le presto atención a su tristeza y comenzo a oír a su acompañante...

Esa tarde Aoi dio varios espectáculos en la plaza, así como unas boleadas. Al final recolecto buen dinero. Se fue contento a su casa, casi olvidando el asunto de hace un rato. Durante el camino, vio por una televisión en un aparador el programa de FIFA TV, donde casualmente mostraron un reportaje sobre el equipo juvenil japonés. Se quedo sorprendido al ver la cantidad de seleccionados, entre los que se encontraba su héroe Oliver, Tom Misaki, Benji Price, Ralph Melo, Richard Tex Tex, Víctor Denver, Steve Hyuga, Bruce Harper, Shun Nitta (David Silver) y otros más como el casi recuperado Andy Johnson y Armand Callahan.  
-Algún día estare en esa selección - se dijo Aoi - claro que sí  
Tan pronto termino el reportaje, se iba a ir cuando vió un partido que se iba a realizar en Italia, entre estrellas de América y estrellas de Europa juvenil, que se iba a realizar en Milán.  
-Esto es increíble - exclamo - va a ver un partido de esa clase aquí¡ no me lo voy a perder! - salio corriendo feliz mientras el narrador mencionaba a las estrellas de América. Carlos Santana y Orlando dos Santos de Brasil, Díaz y Pascal de Argentina, Ulyses de Uruguay, Kelly de EUA, Sandoval y Martínez de Chile, Muñoz de Colombia y otros más...destacando un tal Jonathan González de México.

Esa noche, Aoi tomaba su cena cuando Rocío llego con (adivinen!) un montón de paquetes.  
-Veo que tuviste buena compra  
-Bastante - sonrió - pero aun me falto lugares por visitar  
-No creí que hubiera tantas tiendas en Milán  
-Sí, son maravillosas...tengo un hambre tremenda! - tomo un poco de leche y pan tostado con mermelada  
-¿Y Ginno?  
-Ah! él tenía compromisos que hacer y tuvo que irse...  
-Que descortes  
-No, fue muy lindo, solo que no aguanto mi ritmo  
-Ya me lo imagino  
-A proposito yo...  
-Sabías que va a ver un partido de futbol internacional aquí en Milán, tal vez te lleve a verlo  
-Hmm - dijo fastidiada - si, el futbol...al menos ya te contentaste conmigo  
-Más o menos, pero no te confíes...  
-Que bueno que llegaste - dijo la tía sirviendo pay de manzana - hice un postre para la cena  
-Gracias! - tomo un pedazo igual que Aoi.  
-Ah, Rocío - dijo Aoi - te llamaron hace rato...parece que tu familia  
-Que desconfiados - se levanto - ahora vengo...  
Mientras Aoi tomaba un poco de pay, casi lo escupe cuando oyo lo siguiente  
-Papá! Claro que no me ha hecho nada! - se escucho - El no podía estar conmigo...pero es que tiene práctica!  
-Parece que no debiste contestar hace rato - le dijo la tía a Aoi  
-Creo que sí - sonrio.  
-Esta bien, prometo no volver a salir...bien...sí...ya fuí...parece que sí...perfecto...aja, sí, claro...esta excelente...no te preocupes...bien...ok, te quiero, adios  
-¿Paso algo?  
-Nada - Rocío se sento y comenzo a ingerir el pay - solo me pregunto si había ido a la preparatoria a ver los trámites...ah, te manda saludos...  
-sí, pero de muerte - penso Aoi. Siguió la cena muy tranquila y más al rato, Aoi veía por la TV cuando iba a ser el encuentro  
-Hmm, lástima - apago el aparato - sera en dos meses, bueno...la llevare a otro partido - se recosto y de repente vio que alguien introducía un papel por su puerta. Fue a ver y era la letra de Rocío: "Te espero en mi cuarto en 15 minutos, necesito hablar contigo"  
-Me pregunto para que sera - se quito la pijama, se puso unos pans y una sudadera y fue a ver al otro lado. Toco, pero nadie respondio  
-Tal vez se durmio - abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro. Sintió de repente como alguien corría a su lado. Se volvio y vio a Rocío con su ropa de dormir.  
-¡Tía! - grito - hay un pervertido aquí! Auxilio!  
-¡Que! - Aoi se quedo paralizado -¡Que haces!  
Rocío sonrió y siguió gritando. Entonces llego la Sra. Andretti y prendió la luz.  
-¡Aoi! - no te creí capaz de eso - ¡Voy a correrte de aquí!  
-Pero Tía, yo...  
-¡Nada de peros! - bramo - o te vas a tu habitación o te saco a patadas de la casa  
-Glup..esta bien - se retiro ante la mirada amenazante de la señora y la mirada de desprecio fingida de Rocío. Tan pronto a su cuarto, casi rompe una ventana al patear su balón. Estaba iracundo  
-Esa chica! - exclamo - Acaso quiere volverme loco!  
-No, solo te pruebo - se abrio la puerta y entro con una sonrisa muy maliciosa  
-¡Porque demonios hiciste eso! Mejor salte o me culparan de otra cosa  
-Quise divertirme contigo  
-Crees que es gracioso que me culpen de pervertido cuando tu me invitaste a tu...upss! Creo que yo fui el del error  
-Eres muy inocente - sonrio - pero muy lindo  
-Sí como - se sento en su cama - ahora la tía cree que soy un degenerado  
-No, ella estaba de acuerdo conmigo  
-¡Que estaba que...! Rayos! Ahora sí mejor me voy de aquí - se levanto y comenzo a sacar ropa de su armario  
-No te enojes, solo era una bromita  
-Pues a mi no me parecio graciosa - dijo mientras sacaba una camisa  
-Que gruñon eres! - tomo el balón de Aoi y puso una cara de enojo - Soy Aoi Shingo y soy un ogro gruñon!  
-Hey, no te burles de mí  
-Vamos, admite que fue divertido  
-Sí, como no, no te entiendo  
-Solo fue una pequeña venganz...digo, una broma...sabes, mejor me voy, buenas noches - Rocío se fue tan rapidamente como llego. Aoi se quedo allí viendo su balón tirado en el suelo  
-¿Venganza¿Pero de que? En fin, nunca podre entender a las mujeres, mejor me voy a dormir...  
Al otro lado, Rocío estaba hundida en su almohada, por alguna razón comenzo a sollozar y sin darse cuenta tampoco, se quedo dormida pensando en ese chico...

-Aoi! Despierta!  
-No mamá - se revolvio - dejame dormir 5 minutos más  
-Vamos, acaso no tienes práctica  
-No mamá, es que... - Aoi se levanto rapidamente y vio a Rocío con una bandeja con almuerzo - ¡Que haces aquí otra vez!  
-Nada, solo vine a traerte el desayuno, que malagradecido  
-No bromees, no traera veneno por lo que te dije ayer  
-Claro que no, toma - le puso el desayuno en la cama - que lo disfrutes  
-¿Que hora es?  
-Las 7:30 porque?  
-Te levantaste temprano solo para hacerme el desayuno?  
-Oye, que te crees? Lo que pasa es que tengo que ir temprano a sacarme fotografías y otras cosas para la preparatoria, además quería pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer  
-Olvidalo...entonces te vas a venir a Milán?  
-Claro - le guiño un ojo - y aquí en la casa de la tía...  
-Esto debe ser una pesadilla - penso Aoi - de seguro todavía estoy dormido  
-Y no estas dormido - le dijo Rocío adivinando sus pensamientos - así que vete acostumbrando a mí  
-Hmmfrr - murmuro mientras tomaba un jugo de naranja.  
-Bueno, ya me voy, que practiques mucho futbol..  
-Se dice que tengas una buena practica  
-Como sea, no me das un beso de despedida?  
-¡Que! - Aoi se puso rojo  
-Nada, nos vemos - Rocío se fue con paso alegre mientras el chico fruncía el cejo  
-Es algo rara, pero muy divertida - penso mientras comía unos huevos con jamón - y cocina riquisimo!

Más al rato, Shingo ya se encontraba en la práctica cuando vio a Ginno llegar unos 5 minutos tarde. Se le notaba algo cansado  
-Buenos días, veo que ya sufriste el infierno en la Tierra  
-buenos días, no juegues con eso! Esa niña tiene una energía ilimitada  
-Sí, es increíble  
-Dudo que quiera volver a salir con ella. Me anduvo paseando por toda la ciudad y a pie! Puedes creerlo!  
-No esta acostumbrada a tomar taxis...sino tener coche  
-Pues para ser una chica con dinero, tiene una buena condición...  
-Hasta podríamos meterla al equipo  
-¿Quieres que no quede nada del Inter verdad?  
-Je, es broma, veo que no te agrado nada eso  
-Claro que no! Estar por todas las tiendas del Milán, luego la invite a comer y casi acaba con toda la carta. Prácticamente me quede sin un centavo  
-Y eso que tría lo que gano con la tocada del violín...  
-Ya lo creo, de seguro me engaño  
-No sería raro...  
-A proposito¿Podrías prestarme?  
-¿Para que?  
-No ves que estoy quebrado...necesito para el almuerzo  
-Esta bien, pero ya estamos a mano  
-Como quieras, oye¿ya viste el partido que va a estar en el estadio de Milán?  
-Sí, no voy a perderlo por nada, espero que alcanzemos a comprar boletos  
-Hola chicos - llego un muchacho de cabello rubio - ¿que hacen?  
-Platicar algo sobre futbol y chicas  
-¿En serio¿Te refieres a tu prima lejana?  
-Sí, Ginno ayer la conocio personalmente  
-¿Y como es?  
-Muy bonita y...  
-Con eso basta, me apunto para una cita con ella  
Así es Franco, un don Juan con los mujeres (pero no muy exitoso, ha tenido como 10 novias en dos años) y parece que va por una conquista más. Aunque Aoi y Ginno ya se imaginan el resultado  
-Pero debemos advertirte que es peligrosa  
-Eso me gusta de las chicas, no hay problema  
-Pero...  
-Nada, a mi no me vengan con peros, yo me llevare bien con ella, ya veran  
-Como quieras - casi explota de la risa Aoi.  
-Esta bien, sobre advertido - le dijo Ginno mientras Aoi comenzaba a carcajearse  
-¿y cuando paso a recogerla?  
-En la tarde, como a las 5 en mi casa - dijo Aoi reponiendose - no faltes  
-Allí estare, esa nena no se escapara de mí! - Franco se fue a su posición ya que iba a iniciar el partido. Tan pronto se alejo, Aoi y Ginno explotaron en risas  
-¿Crees que debamos advertirle? jajaja  
-No, el dijo que sabe como...jajaja...pobrecito! No sabe en la que se mete! Va a sufrir con Rocío  
-Atchiss!  
-Salud señorita - dijo una secretaria - entonces va a entrar a primer año?  
-Gracias, sí¿Cuando inician las clases?  
-En un mes aproximadamente, algo más?  
-Claro, podría hacerme un grandísimo favor...

-¿Qué opinas?  
-Una cita con otro de tus amigos...  
-Sí, para que conozcas como son aca en Milán, dice que te llevara a bailar y a donde gustes  
-Eso me gusta¿Y cuando vendrá?  
-En unas dos horas, tienes tiempo de arreglarte  
-Creo que sí, gracias Aoi, eres muy considerado  
-Claro, para que son los amigos - Aoi salio del cuarto y tan pronto llego al suyo puso una sonrisa maligna  
-Ahora veremos quien es el que aguanta  
-Veo que aun no me conoces totalmente - dijo Rocío al otro lado - pero ya veras  
-Jejeje - rieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ding dong!  
-Rocío - grito la tía - te buscan  
-Voy - la chica bajo y Aoi atrás de ella - Hola¿tu debes ser Franco?  
-A su servicio madame - se hinco a sus pies y le dio un ramo de rosas - son para usted  
-Gracias, son muy bonitas, adelante?  
-Cuando guste - Franco tomo del brazo a Rocío - volveremos a las 10, no se preocupe, soy puntual  
-Eso me gusta, pueden ir - les dijo la tía y los dos salieron. Aoi le levanto el pulgar a Rocío y ella se lo regreso.  
-Suerte - penso Aoi - pero para tí Franco, je  
Mientras,en casa de Ginno  
-¿Te gustaría ir a verme jugar?  
-Claro hermanito - dijo la chica - porque no?  
-Angela¿Acaso te gusta el futbol? o solo es por ver a Franco?  
-Bueno...este...es por el futbol  
-No te creo nada, así que no puedes acompañarme  
-Hermano...  
-No Sandra,no te dejare y punto, ahora dejame ver la televisión  
-Esta bien - la chica de unos 14 años y cabello negro salió de la habitación no muy contenta - Eso lo veremos...

Esa noche, Aoi leía una revista deportiva cuando oyo que la puerta se abría. Fue a ver y era Rocío con (no, se equivocan) varios ositos de peluche y otros premios  
-¿A donde fueron?  
-A una feria que acaban de instalar, ese Franco es muy bueno en tirar pinos, mira cuantos regalos  
-Hmm, ya veo, y fueron a bailar?  
-Sí, es un buen bailarín, solo que algo débil, se sento inmediatamente  
-Oh, claro que sí, después de cuanto tiempo?  
-De una hora y media, pero bueno...sera mejor que vaya a dormir  
-Esta bien - Aoi le salio una gota una hora y media, guau! - hasta mañana  
-Hasta mañana, no me acompañas como ayer?  
-Noooo, no volvere a caer en tus engaños, buenas noches - Aoi corrio hacia la habitación mientras Rocío reía  
-En verdad es muy gracioso y lindo... - tomo un platano y comenzo a comer - aunque algo tímido...

Al día siguiente, en la práctica de futbol, estaban tomando lista y entonces pasaron por Franco, que parecía no estar cuando llego corriendo  
-Se te pegaron las sabanas verdad? - le dijo el entrenador Bach - ahora formate  
-Sí señor - Franco se acomodo mientras Aoi y Ginno lo miraban  
-Parece que Rocío lo dejo out no?  
-Sí - sonrio Aoi - parece que sí  
Tan pronto terminaron el calentamiento, Aoi se acerco al número 11 del Inter  
-¿Y bien mi estimado don Juan¿Como le fue?  
-No me hables - murmuro - casi muero anoche  
-No juegues, no es tan pesada...  
-Sí! lo és! Me llevo a todos los juegos de la feria y luego a bailar durante casi dos horas, eso no te parece suficiente  
-Parece que sí se paso - dijo Ginno - al menos no te llevo de compras  
-¿Y que crees que hicimos antes de todo eso? Casi muero de cansancio ayer  
-Creo que tu encanto fallo casanova  
-Debo admitir que sí, fue horrible, creo que no volvere a subestimar a ninguna mujer  
-Bien dicho - Aoi se volvio a Ginno - creo que tendre que pagar  
-Sí, son 100 liras  
-¡Que! Apostaron de esa cita?  
-Oye, no es nada  
-Eso fue una trampa, claro que fue una trampa  
Aoi y Ginno se encogieron de hombros. Franco estaba sumamente molesto pero entonces...  
-Hola chicos! - se oyo de las gradas del campo. Aoi, Ginno y Franco se quedaron helados y se volvieron para ver...Era Rocío junto con otra chica  
-No puede ser! - exclamo Aoi - ¿que hace aquí?  
-Y con mi hermana - anexo Ginno  
-Me dijeron que eran amigas suyas - grito Karimeo a lado de ellas - por eso las deje pasar  
-Oh no, esto no me gusta nada - finalizo Aoi - esto va a ser eterno!

Entre tanto, en un avión que vuela desde Japón a Italia  
-Entonces vas a ver jugadores Sandra?  
-Sí - sonrio la joven de unos 24 años - La comisión de soccer me mando con ese fin  
-Te estas tomando muy en serio este papel de investigadora  
-Todo es por mi tío, Shu Kamo, quiere que siga los pasos de un jugador en especial - entonces saco la foto alguien conocido - Aoi Shingo  
Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Bueno, que les ha parecido? Para los fanaticos de supercampeones que solo quieren ver futbol, no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo tratara de eso y para que no esten desilucionados con este fanfic que tira más a romance que otra cosa (como otros que estoy haciendo). También he incluído otras cosillas mías, como jugadores de futbol que no puso Takahashi San porque en este tiempo no eran tan poderosos (México entre ellos, arriba México, si Japón tiene buenos jugadores, porque nosotros no?) y que comenzaran a destacar más adelante (eso espero), si quieren que su país (de América Latina) entre en el fanfic, me lo hace notar. Finalmente, los nombres de los personajes originales estan en su versión americana, si alguien no los reconoce, escribanme y les dare una guia de ellos en japonés o la de Europa. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.  
Nota: Los nombres, personalidades aquí utilizados son mera coincidencia. Pero si algun conocido se siente agraviado, me lo hace notar escribiendome. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Atención!.- Supercampeones es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi así que por favor no me demanden.. 

**Capítulo 3: Alrededor del Mundo**

Inglaterra, al norte de Cambridge...  
-Bien Montgomery - grito James - al ataque!  
-No tienes que repetirmelo - el tanque inglés avanza entre sus compañeros de equipo. A pesar de su gran tamaño, tiene una enorme habilidad. Llega frente a la portería y centra el esferico. Este va hacia James Sheaton que de primera la baja a otro delantero que venía encarrerado. Dispara y anota sin problemas.  
-Gol! - grita lleno de alegría - perfecto!  
-Buena combinación Mitchel - le dice James - ese fue un cañonazo perfecto  
-No es nada, ya pronto mostrare toda mi habilidad en el partido de estrellas  
-No presumas, estas en el equipo, pero como reserva  
-Pues me ganare mi titularidad - exclamo el pequeño número 20 de Inglaterra - y derrotare a los americanos  
-Eres demasiado presumido  
-No! Ya verán!

Chile, desierto de Atacama...  
-Eres un maldito negrego Sandoval! - grito un chico con una enorme mochila. Era parte del equipo juvenil de Chile que entrenaba en las duras condiciones de uno de los desiertos más secos del mundo.  
-Dejen de protestar y haganle caso a Luis  
-Tu también estas demente Martínez, no entiendo porque hacemos esto!  
-Acaso no quieren ser los mejores del mundo. Es increíble que Japón, siendo tan torpe en el pasado, halla superado todo para ser uno de los mejores  
-Ese tal Oliver te dejo traumado capitan  
-Digan lo que quieran, pero seguiremos con el entrenamiento...ahora a correr!  
-Lo sigo diciendo eres un maldito negrero  
-A callar equipo - grito Samuel Martínez - con todo!  
Pero nadie de la selección estaba en ánimos de seguir. Entonces uno de ellos vió a lo lejos un oasis  
-Un oasis! - grito - no es un espejismo!  
-Sí - exclamo Sandoval - bueno, pueden descansar diez minutos  
-Yahoo! - todos se lanzaron sobre el oasis - pero luego de darle 20 vueltas  
Estos se pararon en seco, querían matar a Sandoval, pero obedecieron y comenzaron a correr  
-Oliver Atton - penso - pronto verás de lo que soy capaz

Rusia, a afueras de la capital Moscú...  
-Pavel! - exclamo un chico rubio - va para tí!  
El balón volo por los aires, el joven de cabello castaño salto y remato de chilena anotando un bello gol. Se incorpo sin celebrar y retrocedio a su línea  
-Vaya - dijo uno - Smirnov es muy seco  
-Sí, pero es excelente - llego un chico con una gran sonrisa - ahora sigamos practicando  
-Hace mucho frío Ivan, se supone que no deberíamos entrenar. Se predijo clima hasta de 20 grados bajo cero  
-Pero es un buen ejercicio - se acerco el arquero - eso nos fortalecerá  
-Haganle caso al capitan - sonrio Ivan - Nicolai sabe lo que hace  
-Esta bien - los defensas volvieron a sus posiciones  
-Y bien capitán, que opina de Pavel  
-Es excelente, un perfecto líbero  
-Sí, ya lo creo, tiene aptitudes, aunque su caracter...  
-Dejalo, él ya es así, ahora concentremos en seguir entrenando, debemos confirmar nuestra categoría como los mejores de Europa  
-Sí, en especial quiero estar en ese partido, lástima que estare de reserva  
-Yo también, por eso no debo dejar que Heifner o Hernández me superen. Sere el mejor portero de Rusia  
-Lo veremos capitán Nikki  
-Sí no dejas de llamarme así, te golpeare - le dijo con tono serio. Ivan sonrió y se coloco como medio de contención - adelante Rusia! Por todo!

Francia, en la región de Toulosse...  
-Así que el equipo de Francia vino a Toulosse - dijo un señor observando desde un palco en el estadio de Toulosse - es interesante  
-Más que eso, mis muchachos estan muy animados, luego de que se dijo sobre ese partido de estrellas  
-Pero la lista ya esta hecha, no entiendo cual es el motivo  
-Trataran de impulsar a Pierre y Napoléon para que no se confíen. Los estan marcando y golpeando duro, así esos dos no tendrán problemas en el partido internacional  
-Pero entrenador Jean - dijo el reportero - el partido se ha planteado como algo amistoso  
-Eso dicen, pero de seguro servira de vitrina para los futuros jugadores del mundo. Aunque...  
-Aunque que...  
-Me hubiera gustado ver los jugadores de Asia, como en Japón, Tailandia, Arabia o Corea del Sur  
-Yo no le doy mucha importancia, salvo al 10 japonés..  
-Debería hacerlo, tal vez puedan darnos una sorpresa...  
Abajo, Pierre es acosado por más de 5 jugadores. No lo dejan avanzar, pero el francés se las ingenia y logra burlarlos a todos, pasa a Napoléon que dispara de primera, pero otros 3 jugadores bloquean el tiro. Como si fueran dos ratones contra 9 gatos, Pierre y Napoleón tratan de fintarlos o anotar gol. El marcador va 1 a 0, favor la pareja francesa  
-Vamos! - exclama Pierre - más duro!  
-Como usted diga capitan - los jugadores se lanzan sobre él. Este sonríe  
-Oliver, espero verte pronto...

Colombia, barrio de Barranquillas en Bogota...  
-Esto será gol! - un jugador de cabello negro y tez blanca dispara, pero el portero atrapa. Es un partido entre las dos selecciones de Colombia, la sub-16 y la sub-17. Sorprendentemente, la sub-16 va ganando por 2 goles. Hechos por la estrella colombiana, Fausto Muñoz.  
-Para que vean - grita un delantero moreno - esto si es un gol! - saca tremendo cañonazo que manda al portero contra la red. El marcador se coloca 3 a 0.  
Los reporteros de la prensa colombiana no dejan de tomar fotos al delantero de la selección sub-16. Este presume frente a ellos, pero entonces alguien lo golpea y se lo lleva arrastrando  
-Más humildad - le dice el número 7 - o te dejare en la banca Fausto  
-No se amargue capitan - dice el chico incorporandose - debemos aprovechar nuestro talento para el servicio de los demás..y mío  
-Nunca cambiarás - se voltea - a defender!  
-Parece que no aprendes - se acerca un compañero - sabes que a Ortiz no le gusta que presumas  
-Sí, sí, ya lo hace - dice ignorando - pero pronto mostrare mi talento al mundo...en ese partido contra los europeos. No sabrán que los golpeo y luego vendere mis guajos como el mejor  
-Que te dije! - se acerco el capitán Ortiz - deja de presumir!  
-Que va! Esta bien - sonrio inocentemente - allí vienen  
Los jugadores de la sub-17 tratan de atacar, pero Muñoz se interpone y avanza a gran velocidad  
-Pronto mundo, sabrás de Fausto Muñoz - saca tremendo cañonazo...

Suecia, afueras de Estocolmo...  
-¿Donde esta Bhork? - dijo un chico rubio afueras del estadio olímpico - no se supone que practicariamos  
-Sí, pero el muy zonzo se quedo dormido - dijo otro - cuando aprendera  
-Ya te oí Jakobsen - se volvieron y era era Jan Bhork - esto me lo pagaras  
-Deja de ser rencoroso, recuerda que tu fuiste el que querías salir  
-Sí fue idea mía, pero me lo reprochan como si fuera todo culpa mía  
-Pues en cierta forma lo es, al menos ya viste a Alice verdad?  
-Claro, fue hermoso, bello..  
-Deja de hablar de comida enfrente de los hambrientos amigo  
-Ja, yo no tengo la culpa de que no tengan novia...eso es culpa suya  
-Bien, dejemos de culpas y vayamos a entrenar, el partido contra los americanos sera pronto  
-Sí, estoy ansioso por ver que Suecia es el mejor equipo del mundo, eso haré!  
-Entonces deja de ver a tu novia y ponte a entrenar Jan  
-Sacrilego! - exclamo - arrepientete de lo que dijiste  
-No juegues y vamos  
-Hmm, siempre me ponen de mal humor  
-Sí, como no!

Brasil, en las playas de Río de Janeiro...  
-Muy bien Santana - grita un chico con cabello castaño enredado - así, vas excelente!  
El jugador golpea un balón estático varias veces, hasta que logra reventarlo de una patada.  
-Bien - se acerca con una toalla - es todo por hoy  
-No Orlando - dice secamente - esto no es suficiente  
-Claro que es, para el juego inter...  
-Al diablo con ese partido! Ese tal Oliver Atton es el que me preocupa, desde que llego al Sao Paulo no ha dejado de producir goles y asistencias, tengo que superarlo  
-Acaso te duele por ser japonés  
-No es eso, nadie en el mundo del futbol, ni Schneider puede ser mejor que yo, has entendido?  
-Comprendo, pero es malo sobreentrenar  
-Hazle caso a Orlando Carlos - se acerca otro con una playera verde amarela - acaso quieres lastimarte?  
-Pero Ríos, tengo que seguir adelante, soy la maquina del futbol y nadie más debe ser mejor, salvo yo  
-Je, eso crees, pero verás que tan bueno soy en el partido internacional, allí mostrare mis dotes como el mejor defensa del mundo  
-Eso suena bien, pero no se olviden mí - señalo Orlando  
-Como quieras, pero ya veran nuestro poder real, el de los brasileños  
-Claro que sí - Ríos levanta el balón y lo patea hacia el mar  
Una ola cayo cerca de ellos. Los 3 miraron rumbo al oceáno. El partido sera su puerto de entrada hacia el mundo.  
-A seguir entrenando! - grita Santana  
Entre tanto, en otro sector de la ciudad, en un departamento, suena un telefono varias veces  
-Bueno - levanta un chico con melena negra - quien es?  
-Oliver - se oyo - no me reconoces?  
-Bruce? Bruce, como has estado amigo?  
-Bien, solo para informarte del partido internacional, vas a ir  
-Aun no se sí pueda, ojala nos hubieran convocado a nosotros también  
-Sí, solo llame para ver si sabías, te deseo suerte para que sigas adelante  
-Gracias, a proposito, no sabes de Patty?  
-A que te refieres?  
-Ella siempre me llama cada mes, pero desde hace tiempo que no me llama  
-Ah pillín! Acaso estas preocupado por ella?  
-Claro - Oliver se sonrojo - es mi amiga  
-Bueno, esta bien, te tengo una mala noticia, parece que un camión la atropello  
-Que!  
-No te creas, es una broma  
-Bruce! Voy a estrangularte cuando vaya!  
-Je, a Oliver le gusta Patty, a Oliver le gusta Patty!  
-Mira, deja de decir boberías y dime como esta?  
-Bien, pero parece que tiene novio  
-No bromees  
-No lo hago, esta saliendo con un chico de la escuela Shohoku, creo que su nombre es Yojei..  
-Hmm...bueno, espero que este bien y ojala sean muy felices - Oliver colgo el teléfono de improviso y se retiro algo enojado, aunque no sabía porque. Al otro lado, Bruce tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Uruguay, Montevideo, canchas de la federación de futbol uruguaya...  
-Más rapido muchachos - gritaba el entrenador - con esa velocidad no podran vencer a nadie...¡Más rapido!  
-Ya escucharon al entrenador - grito un chico de cabello corto y arete - sigamos!  
-Perfecto - se acerco un asistente por detrás - parece que todos estan en buena forma  
-Sí, pero aun me preocupa la defensa, a pesar de contar con Hino, no podremos ganar así...  
-Lo sabemos, pero con Ulyses en la media dudo que alguien pase, es excelente en su posición  
-Lo sé, pero...  
-No dude entrenador, vamos bien, convocaron a dos por parte de Uruguay, así que proximamente enviaremos 3  
-Cierto, Hino y Ulyses haran un gran papel en el partido internacional, mostraran lo que es poder sudamericano  
Mientras discutían los entrenadores, Hino se acerco a Ulyses al estar corriendo  
-Estoy muy motivado, ya quiero jugar...  
-Te comprendo, pero aun faltan dos meses para el partido, mientras hay que prepararnos  
-No dudo que sera excelente. Para los demás sera de exhibición, pero no para nosotros verdad Hino?  
-Así es Ulyses, ya veran de que estan hechos los uruguayos - entonces comenzo a acelerar. El equipo también hizo lo mismo.  
-Todo por Uruguay! - grito - volveremos a ser los números uno del mundo!  
-Sí! - el equipo seguía corriendo sin parar.

Croacia, estadio de Sarajevo. A pesar de los constantes bombarderos, se presencia un partido entre las selecciones juveniles de Bulgaria y Croacia en el estadio.  
-Bien Mijael - exclamo el portero - a meter goles!  
Entonces despejo y un chico de baja estatura lo tomo, comenzo a burlar rivales y se encamino a la porteria. Levanto la vista y vio a dos correr hacia el marco  
-Gemelos Brazevic! - pateo el balón - es toda suya!  
-Va hermano - uno de ellos se adelanto, se la gano al defensa y con una finta se zafo de su marca y se lo mando a su hermano - anota Khristos!  
-Como digas Vlador! - se dio una voltereta en el aire y saco tremendo cañonazo que se incustro en las redes de la portería de Bulgaria. El marcador se puso 2 a 0 favor Croacia  
-Bien hermanos! - Mijael se lanzo sobre ellos - son el duo maravilla  
-No nos adules, aun falta partido, seguiremos anotando goles  
-Claro que sí!  
-Esto es increíble - dice el narrador - a pesar de su corta edad, estos chicos son fenomenales, no cabe la menor duda de porque los seleccionaron para el partido FIFA. Son el futuro de Croacia.  
Abajo, los croatas, dirigidos por Mijael Perjev, contratacan con rapidez la porteria de Bulgaria y consiguen en un poco tiempo otros dos goles, gracias a los gemelos Khristos y Vlador Brazevic.  
-Esto apenas es el principio - piensa Mijael burlando dos rivales y centrando hacia el área. Los hermanos logran otro tanto - seremos campeones de Europa y luego del mundo

México, Centro Ceremonial Otomi, valle de México...  
-Venir a entrenar aquí fue buena idea Gonzalo - sonríe un chico de cabello negro  
-Sí "mano", nos volveremos muy resistentes, el aire aquí es escaso  
-Dejen de charlar y sigamos entrenando - dijo alguien por atrás  
-Chale! Tu siempre tan serio Jonathan - dijo Gonzalo - más calma  
-Es cierto - dijo un chico con cabello cortado a lo militar - vamos en buen tiempo compadres, no se preocupen  
-Pero no es suficiente, México no progresa por flojo, así que no podemos perder el tiempo señores  
-Mira quien habla, el capitan "Sangre"  
-No te burles Aspadas, o quieres que te deje en la banca  
-Ja, sin mí no podrán pasar de las eliminatorias.  
-No presumas Ricardo..  
-Tu eres el presumido!  
-No se peleen otra vez  
-No lo haremos David - dice Jonathan - solo que Aspadas me saca de quisio, es un sangrón  
-Y a quien no  
-Que insinuan? Que soy un pesado, sangrón y presumido  
-Eso mismo... - se ríen todos. Aspadas se sonroja de pena y de enojo. Entonces los jugadores llegaron a una colina donde se divisaba el paisaje de las montañas mexicanas  
-Jonathan - dice David - demuestra que eres el mejor  
-Claro que sí - levanta el pulgar - les mostraremos a esos europeos y demás que somos los mejores  
-Claro, y conmigo de su parte, nada podrá detener a los americanos  
-Haz el favor de cerrar la boca Aspadas  
-Ah sí! - se remango - tu y cuantos más?  
-Yo solito, "Que pez?" quieres bronca?  
-La tendrás - se lanzo sobre él y se trenzaron a golpes (tipo Sakugari-Rukawa).  
-Esto siempre ocurre todos los días - suspira David.  
-Sera mejor detenerlos - Gonzalo y los demás comienzan a detener a los rijosos...

Alemania, campo de entrenamiento en Colonia...  
-Así que Schneider no vino otra vez  
-No, parece que el divorcio de sus padres lo esta afectando, antes no descuídaba el entrenamiento y ahora...  
-Silencio - bramo Hefgner - sigan practicando o ya veran  
Los dos chismosos asienten y van hacia otro lado del campo.  
-Crees que Karl regrese?  
-No lo se Muller, me preocupa su estado de ánimo, no creí que le afectara tanto el divorcio.  
-No parece aleman - suspiro Muller - debería ser más duro  
-Ya lo creo, pero no podemos hacer nada y...hey! Es Karl!  
-Que? - se volvio y vio a alguien entrar al campo portando la camiseta de Alemania. Era el mísmisimo Karl Hans Schneider  
-Capitan - llegaron los demás - esta bien?  
-Claro que sí, no voy a caerme por pequeñeses, vine de nuevo para fortalecer al equipo. Ahora vamos con todo a ganar!  
-Sí capitan!  
Tan pronto se alejaron, Muller se adelanto  
-Estas bien amigo?  
-Claro, no le des importancia lo que me pase, ahora lo verdadera urgente es prepararnos, no voy a perder la oportunidad para estar en un equipo profesional  
-Exacto, tenemos que jugar - llego Hefgner - es hora de probar nuestas habilidades  
-Oliver - penso Karl - espero que me veas, pues allí demostrare que soy mucho mejor que tú

Argentina, en las pampas argentinas al oeste de Río de la Plata  
-Va Zaragoza! - un chico dispara hacia una portería. El arquero trata de atraparla pero el balón se introduce dando giros y volteretas  
-Eso fue excelente - exclamo otro - aunque aun le falta fuerza  
-Sí, pero no puedo solucionarlo Pascal - sonríe - si le doy más poder, el balón sera una línea recta y Price lo atraparía  
-Díaz, recuerda que Benji no estara en ese partido  
-Lo sé, pero si Ginno; el es tan bueno como Benji. Allí me dare cuenta de la efectividad de mi tiro especial  
-Hmm, puede ser. Oye, hubieras traído al equipo, y no solo a Zaragoza che  
-No es necesario, yo voy a ir al partido, no ellos  
-Tu siempre tan individualista amigo - Pascal toma un balón - parece que vos no ha aprendido lo que nos enseño el tal Oliver  
-Lo sé - disparo de nuevo, el esferico dio una comba parecida al tiro de navaja - pero en este caso, debo vencer a Atton. Santana no tiene mi estilo, solo sabe meter goles y Schneider tiene su tiro. Si combino eso con mi habilidad de finta, sere el más fuerte de todos  
-Vos sois un necio, no entiendes  
-Pues soy un necio che... - pateo el balón hacia arriba. Se lanzo por él y ejecuto a un chilena que golpeo un poste de la portería improvisa, partiendolo en dos pedazos. Zaragoza tuvo que correr para evitar que le cayera encima  
-Vos estais loco - finalizo Pascal  
-No tanto mi estimado - sonrio y tomo el balón. Este estaba desinflado totalmente.

Jamaica, en las riberas del mar Caribe...  
-Esto es muy aburrido, preferiría estar surfeando  
-Vamos Williams - sonrio un chico de tez morena - acaso no quieres estar en la selección  
-Para tí es fácil Thompson, ya te convocaron a la selección de América  
-Oye, no fue fácil...tuve que esforzarme  
-Ser el único que le ha anotado a Aspadas y Zaragoza es digno de mención - se abrocho el taco(botín)  
-Eso fue suerte, el verdadero reto vendrá cuando pueda anotarle a un portero europeo  
-Ya la hiciste hombre, los porteros de alla no son tan buenos  
-No te creas, estaran los mejores, de eso estoy seguro  
-Ok, entonces a bailar Reggae  
-A bailar! - se levantaron y corrieron al campo de juego...

España, estadio Santiago Bernabeu...  
-El dueño del Real Madrid fue muy amable al prestarnos el estadio  
-Sí hombre, el señor sois todo corazón  
-Dejen de chistar y comenzemos el calentamiento  
-Ju, no nos apresures Manuel  
-Pues tenemos que darnos prisa, el Real juega en unas dos horas y no voy a perder el partido por vosotros  
-Como gusteis, ya escucharon al señor Manuel, dense prisa  
-Hmm, vos que quereis decir?  
-Nada Manuel, solo que vos te has vuelto un presuncioso desde que te seleccionaron  
-Ja, vosotros no seran los celosos?  
-Dejen de charlar - grito el entrenador - que esperan para el calentamiento?  
-Uy! - exclamo uno - creo que ya se enojo  
-Lo que les dije - sonrio Manuel.

Holanda, campos de tulipanes en la Haya...  
-Rayos! - exclamo un chico de cabello rubio - eso debio entrar  
-No te apresures Dan - dijo de gran estatura - estuvo cerca  
-Pero no es suficiente, para nada - saco otro trallazo pero pego en el poste - si quiero vencer a Atton, tengo que mejorar mucho más...  
-Se que la goleada de 11 a 1 que nos pusieron fue dolorosa, pero no puedes dejarte caer por eso  
-Lo se, pero no voy a rendirme. No puedo concebir eso. Malditos japones! - se levanto y saco un trallazo que pego de nuevo en el travesaño, pero dejo la portería temblando

Italia, campo de entrenamiento del Inter  
-No puede ser!  
-Que hace ella aquí! - exclamo Aoi  
-Hola chicos se oyo desde las gradas - como estan?  
Los 3 saludaron a Rocío, pero no de muy buena cara  
-Tenemos que salir o sacarla de aquí  
-Vamos - dijo Ginno - no es tan malo  
-Hermanito! - dijo la chica a lado de Rocío - como estas!  
-Corrección, vamos a sacarlas de aquí - se volvio Ginno  
-Sí, de solo verla, me siento cansado - exclamo Franco.  
-Karimeo ahora sí nos fallo - suspiro Aoi  
-¿Que pasa? - llego Matthio - algún problema?  
-No lo ves - Ginno señalo hacia Rocío y Angela, que estaban con Karimeo. Les enviaron varios besos.  
-¿Y que tienen las nuevas visitas? - les devolvio los saludos  
-No te lo creeras cuando te lo contemos  
Matthio no entendio las palabras de Franco. Entonces se oyo el silbatazo para convocar a junta. Entre tanto, Rocío platicaba con Angela  
-Así que eres hermana de Ginno?  
-Sí, así es. Me encanta el futbol como a mi hermano, solo que nunca me deja venir. Dice que soy...algo exagerada  
Je, pues no nos conoce totalmente, cuando comiencen a jugar, los animaremos con porras, a proposito, yo soy una amiga de esos 3, apenas llegue unos días atrás a Milán  
-Que bien! Te llevare a dar una vuelta  
-Sí, me faltaron lugares por ver  
Era obvio que las dos habían encajado perfectamente.  
-¿A ti te gusta el futbol?  
-No mucho, pero voy a ver como juega Aoi  
-Acaso es tu novio?  
-No..No..como crees! - se sonrojo - solo es un buen amigo, también tengo un hermano que le gusta el futbol, por eso  
-Ah, ya veo - dijo Angela no muy convencida.  
-¿Que pasa señor? - pregunto Rocío - ¿Porque no empiezan?  
-No me digan señor, llamenme Karimeo  
-Oh, perdón, digo Karimeo, porque todos estan alla?  
-Parece que el Sr. Bach tiene una junta de emergencia...hmm, cuando ocurre eso, siempre presentan a un nuevo al equipo, me pregunto quien será?  
Las chicas se volvieron algo extrañadas.  
-Oye, que tal si nos acercamos más?  
-No es mala idea - sonrio pícaramente Rocío. Mientras, el señor Bach daba indicaciones  
-Bien, esa sera la práctica de hoy...bueno, el verdadero motivo de la platica es que voy a presentarles a un nuevo miembro de nuestro equipo, quiero que le den la bienvenida  
Entonces un chico pelirrojo hizo su aparición. Tenía ojos azules y a pesar de ser bajo de estatura, se veía más alto que Aoi  
-Él es Tomás McGregor, es irlandés y vino a probar suerte en el equipo, quiero que lo traten bien  
-Mucho gusto - se adelanto Ginno - te doy la bienvenida en nombre de todos los integrantes del Inter  
Pero el chico no contesto y se quedo viendo a todos.  
-¿Que pasa? - dijo Franco - acaso es mudo?  
-Oye - se acerco Aoi - me entiendes?  
Pero Tomás parecía no entender.  
-Chicos - dijo el Sr. Bach - lo que pasa es que Tomás solo sabe hablar inglés, tendrá que aprender a hablar italiano con ustedes  
-¡Que! - dijeron todos - solo sabe inglés!  
-Hmm, alguien que sirva de traductor? - pregunto Oteo. Todos se miraron sin saber que decir. Tomás bajo la cabeza algo triste.  
-Por que no me dejan a mí? - se oyo de atrás. Los integrantes se volvieron hacía sus espaldas y vieron a dos chicas  
-Yo puedo traducir lo que dice - sonrío la más pequeña - estudio inglés avanzado  
-Angela! - exclamo Ginno sorprendido - que haces aquí?  
-Nada - se interpuso Rocío con un tono de mayordomo - solo venimos para ver que se les ofrecía  
-Podrían decirme que hacen esas chicas aquí? - pregunto el Sr. Bach con algo de enojo  
-Glup! - dijeron Aoi y Ginno.  
-Creo que esos dos pueden explicarle que pasa - dijo Franco señalando a Hernandez y Shingo  
-Franco chismoso - musito Aoi en voz baja  
-Y bien?  
-Vamos chicos - exclamaron las chicas - no van a decir nada  
-Ginno, piedra, papel o tijera..  
-No payasees y explicale  
-Mejor hazlo tú, a mi la traba la lengua  
-Esta bien, no quiero que nos metan en más problemas  
-Ok, te engañe!  
-Tramposo! Haz aprendido de Rocío... - se volvio - Vera señor...nosotros...

Fin del episodio

Notas del autor  
Como les prometí, deje un poco la trama de los capítulos anteriores y me metí más al soccer, con los demás equipos que estan entrenando para el famoso partido internacional. Algunos de los jugadores que han visto han aparecido en el manga o animee y otros son mera invención mía (Adivinen cuales!). Si alguien no le gusto el capítulo, me escribe para criticarme. Si quieren que continue con esto, me dicen también. A proposito, creo que Aoi lo conocen en otros lares como Terry, para que se ubiquen en cuanto al personaje. Bien, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...

Noticia urgente: Me he enterado de que existe la famosa continuación de C. Tsubasa, que se titula Shin C. Tsubasa (de seguro muchos ya lo saben, pero sí, los americanos no hemos podido ver tan genial parte, solo hasta que Oliver gana el tricampeonato y C. Tsubasa J). Así que animo a cualquiera que le guste esta serie, que escriba a alguna televisora para que traigan esta serie a México (tiene cosas muy interesantes por lo que he oído). 


	4. Chapter 4

Atención!.- Supercampeones es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi así que por favor no me demanden.. 

**Capítulo 4: Traducciones**

-Y bien Ginno?  
-Vera señor, estas chicas son una amiga y mi hermana, se que es una falta de respeto traer a alguien ajeno a las instalaciones, pero ellas entraron por su cuenta  
-Así es - dijo Rocio muy sonriente  
-Disculpelas, no saben lo que hacen - se interpuso Aoi. Este comentario no le agrado mucho a Angela y Rocío - creo que les falta un tornillo  
-Pero aun así deberían poder controlarlas  
-Oiga usted! - exclamo Rocío molesta - que acaso somos objetos o que! Tenemos derecho a movernos a nuestra voluntad  
-Es cierto - agrego Angela  
-No me referería a eso - se disculpo el señor Bach - es que...  
-Entonces que quiso decir?  
-Bueno, que...  
-Vamos - le insistio Angela - acaso es un machista  
-Este..  
-Se lo dije señor - le musito Aoi.  
-Parece que tienes razón - murmuro el entrenador Bach  
-Que tanto parlotean - dijo todavía indignada Rocío  
-No es nada - el Sr. Bach puso de de nuevo un gesto de seriedad - esta bien, por esta vez no les dire nada, pero no volverán a entrar aquí, sin un permiso  
-Esta bien - sonrio Rocío - eso me parece mejor  
-Estas chicas son tremendas - penso Ginno - ni siquiera se inmutaron frente al Entrenador. Pobre Aoi...digo...pobre de mí!  
-A proposito, me dijeron que pueden traducir inglés...  
-Sí - se adelanto Angela - yo puedo hacerlo  
-Esta bien - el señor Bach asintió. Angela se coloco a lado de Mcgregor  
-Hi, i´m Angela. I´m a traducer - Angela lo saludo  
-Hi - sonrio Tomás - my plasure! thanks...  
-Ok, what´s your name? - inicio Angela  
-Is Tomás McGregor, but i like more Tommy. I´m 15 years old and i´m irish - dijo en un inglés muy pausado.  
-Que dijo? - pregunto Gómez  
-Dice que le digamos Tommy, y tiene 15 años...es irlandes - tradujo la hermana de Ginno  
-Hmmm - se toco la frente Franco - y que posición juega?  
-What position do you play? - pregunto Angela  
-I´m stopper...but i like go to the attack! - sonrio  
-Y ahora que demonios dijo?  
-Ese lenguaje - callo Rocío a Franco-Dice que juega medio de contención, pero le gusta ir al ataque  
-I´m studying italian, for talk with the team  
-Dice que va a aprender italiano para poder hablar con el equipo  
-I wait play very well. My dream is go to the World Cup with Ireland  
-Y ahora..?  
-No lo sé - sonrio Angela  
-¿Como que no sabes? - exclamo Aoi  
-Es que me distraje con el avión que esta pasando ahora - dijo señalando al cielo. Una estela de humo. Todos los jugadores se fueron de espalda  
-Ay que niña! - se toco el rostro Ginno  
-Veamos - intervino Rocío - dice que va jugar excelente para poder ir a la copa mundial con Irlanda  
-Muy loable - sonrio Aoi - suerte que también estabas escuchando  
-No soy distraída como alguien que conozco  
-¿Que quisiste decir!  
-Nada - musito - no me referiero a cierta personita que tengo en frente  
-Hmmm...a quien te refieres?  
-Oigan - intervino Matthio - dejen de discutir. Sigue con la traducción Angela por favor  
El resto de la plática fue sobre los pasatiempos del chico, su forma de ser, de jugar y algo sobre su vida. Que nacio en Dublín, Irlanda. Vivió casi toda su vida en su país. Cuando su padre descubrió el talento innato de su hijo en el soccer, decidieron mudarse a Italia para que practicara allí el deporte (con eso de que esta el Euro de moda). Sus padres saben italiano, ya que tienen parientes en el país, pero Tommy no sabe ni jota del idioma. Al principio se nego por tal causa entrar a algún equipo, hasta que se ánimo finalmente. Hizo una prueba para entrar al equipo y quedo dentro del Inter, por sus habilidades como medio de contención (stopper en otros países, es decir, defensa que esta como medio defensivo y que baja a defender y algunas veces sube al ataque...). Conforme avanzaba la plática, los jugadores notaron que Tommy era algo tímido, pero que a pesar de todo, hablaba fluidamente (pues no entendían nada de lo que decía...)  
-Well...finally, we will win the Championish of Italy  
-Eso si le entendí - sonrio Matthio - sí, ganaremos el campeonato nacional!  
-Sí! - asintió todo el equipo  
-Bueno Tommy - le estrecho la mano Ginno - bienvenido al equipo  
-Welcome to the team of the Inter... - sonrio Angela. Tommy asintió y estrecho con fuerza la mano del portero.  
-Bueno - dijo Aoi - ahora vamos a jugar...  
-Wait!  
-¿Que pasa?  
-Are you japanese? - señalo Tommy a Aoi  
-Dice que...  
-Sí - interrumpio Aoi - soy japonés, entendí perfectamente. So, Why do you quest me?  
-No que no sabías hablar inglés - le recrimo Matthio  
-Solo un poco - se defendió Aoi  
-My hero is a japanese, Oliver Atton  
-Dijo Oliver Atton? - pregunto Franco  
-Sí, su heroe es Oliver - dijo Roció algo fastidiada y penso - que nunca se hartan del soccer...que aburrido!  
-Bueno, yo pronto sere su compañero - se toco la nuca Aoi - eso espero  
Angela tradujo a Tommy que asintió. Este le estrecho la mano  
-Brother! - dijo muy alegre  
-Brother! - le respondio Aoi.  
-Bien - dijo el Sr. Bach - vayan a entrenar!  
-Sí señor! - exclamo todo el equipo y se fueron a las canchas. Tommy siguió a Aoi y Ginno.  
-Que grupo de locos - comento Rocío - solo piensan en jugar...yo ya estaría muerta de aburrimiento  
-Sin comentarios - se encogio de hombros Angela.  
-Disculpa - se acerco el Entrenador Bach  
-¿Y ahora que quiere? - espeto Rocío - nos va a echar un sermón sobre machismo?  
-Shhh! - dijo Angela - más respeto!  
-No, verán - se ajusto los lentes - Angela, necesitamos de tus servicios  
-¿Los míos? Para que?  
-Cuidado - le advirtio Rocío con una sonrisa - ya sabes de las malas compañías  
-Rocío! - le recrimo Angela  
-Quiero que sirvas de traductora, para Tommy, y también que le enseñes hablar italiano  
-Hmm, no sería mala idea...  
-Si aceptas, podrás venir al club sin necesidad de permiso  
-Pues... - seguía dudando la chica  
-Y tendrás un salario  
Definitivamente, con esa última palabra, Angela estrecho gustosa la mano del Sr. Bach.  
-Ambiciosa - musito Rocío. Aunque ella también era parecida a su amiga.  
-Pero - dijo Angela - porque tantos mimos para un jugador irlandés  
-Ya lo verás...  
Entre tanto, en el campo de juego...  
-Tommy - Gómez robo un balón y se lo dio al chico pelirrojo. De repente su mirada inocente cambió a una muy agresiva y se fue como flecha por todo el campo. Corría a una velocidad impresionante que nadie podía alcanzarlo. Solo Aoi podía igualarlo y comenzo a marcarlo  
-Eres bueno - le dijo  
-G-grac--ias - tartamudeo  
-But the ball is mine! - Aoi se barrio, pero Tommy salto esquivando la pierna de Shingo. Rapidamente hizo un pase a Higuera que venía descubierto. Sin perder un segundo, Tommy siguió la jugada. Aoi lo perseguía con saña  
-Maldita sea - penso - ese chico es increíble...  
-Aoi, you are a excellent player, but i´m better - penso Tommy (traducido: - Aoi, eres excelente, pero yo soy mejor)  
-Es increíble - musito Rocío - esta poniendo en serios problemas a Aoi  
-Va! - Higuera centro sobre la portería. Ginno salto por el balón, pero alguién con el número 13 en su espalda se adelanto. Era Tommy, se había escapado a la marca de Shingo.  
-Let´s kick! - Tommy remato de voltereta. Ginno alcanzo a reaccionar y desvío el esferico hacia el poste. El balón regreso hacia el campo. Iba a Aoi  
-Bien, a despejar - se disponía a hacerlo cuando alguien llego de improviso. Era nuevamente Tommy y de barrida introdujo el balón en la portería con un Ginno vencido.  
-Fue gol! - exclamo Higuera y Oteo que abrazaron a su compañero de equipo. El otro equipo se le quedo viendo a Aoi y Ginno con desilución  
-Maldición! - golpeo el suelo Aoi. Ginno hizo lo mismo.  
-Es grandioso! - exclamo Angela emocionada - mejor que mi nov...digo que Franco  
-Sí como no! - bostezo Rocío aburrida  
-Se los dije - sonrió el sr. Bach - es tan bueno como Aoi  
-Otra carta bajo la manga del entrenador - les murmuro a las chidas Karimeo. En el campo, Aoi todavía yacía en el suelo algo molesto por la actuación de Tommy. Entonces vio una mano tratando de ayudarle. Era el irlándes  
-Thanks! - sonrio con una mirada muy distinta - are you very good  
-I say the same - Aoi tomo la mano y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Tommy - pero lo mejor empieza ahora  
Tommy no entendio y todos regresaron a sus posiciones.  
-Esperen lo que sigue - musito Karimeo - Aoi no se va a dejar de esta humillación  
-Eso espero - Angela estaba emocionada mientras Rocío bostezaba y bostezaba. No entendía que chiste tenía el perseguir un balón. Por un momento penso mejor en irse, pero al ver a Aoi con una mirada que nunca había visto, decidió quedarse para ver que hacía...  
-Vamos Aoi - musito Ginno - venganos!  
Sono el silbatazo. Matthio le entrego el balón a Gómez pero una sombra metio el pie antes que alguien se diera cuenta. Era Aoi que se fue como rayo rumbo a la portería.  
-Que! - Rocío se quedo pásmada con la velocidad de Aoi. Angela no dejaba de gritar emocionada mientras el japonés evitaba barridas y empellones con gran habilidad. Entonces de repente, algo lo obligó a detenerse. Era Tommy  
-Brother, you are impressive, but...  
-Je - respondio Aoi que se lanzo sobre el pelirrojo. Este se barrio a corta distancia y alcanzo a tocar el balón.  
-I...what! - Tommy penso que tenía el esferico, pero Aoi lo piso y lo quito del curso del taco(botín, guajo, etc.) de Tommy. Este quedo tirado en el piso mientras Aoi iba derecho a la portería  
-No! - se levanto y con su velocidad comenzo a darle alcance. Aoi se dio cuenta y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparo de largo distancia.  
-Vamos! - se levanto Rocío - tiene que ser gol!  
Pero el balón pego en el arguero superior. Este regreso a la cancha.  
-oh no! - dijeron Angela y Rocío al mismo tiempo. Tommy vio que venía hacia él, pero otra sombra se interpusó, salto en el aire y remato de chilena. Era Aoi  
-Revenge! - grito y saco tremendo bolea que se incustro en las redes.  
-Gol! - exclamo mientras sus compañeros lo abrazaban. Tommy solo observo enojado  
-Eres excelente! - grito Rocío - eres un amor! eres el mejor Aoi! - Rocío se quedo paralizada - pero que dije!  
-Creo que tengo razón - se rio Angela mientras la otra chica se volvía a sentar. Estaba tan roja como un tomate. Karimeo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Ginno, Franco y Matthio escucharon la porra y fruncieron el cejo  
-Oh Dios - musito Franco - oh Dios  
Aoi regresaba a su posición y se encontro con Tommy  
-Wonderfull! - musito el irlándes  
-Thanks! - le sonrio Aoi. La práctica continuó normalmente, ya no hubo jugadas tan espectaculares, Tommy poco a poco comenzo a acoplarse al estilo de juego del Inter de Milán. El tiempo se fue rápido y pronto dieron las seis. Los jugadores comenzaron a dejar el lugar mientras platicaban. Tommy estaba con Angela ajustando detalles sobre las traducciones mientras Aoi acompañaba a sus amigos a las regaderas. Rocío se quedo a platicar con Karimeo  
-Así que era despreciado por el equipo?  
-En un principio - dijo el señor limpiando unos tacos - pero gracias a su empeño y a mis zapatos, logro destacar...  
-Hmm, entonces le costo mucho trabajo?  
-Bastante, no viste los tacos que traía?  
-No - musito - no me fijo mucho en eso...porque?  
-Son de entrenamiento, dile que te los preste y notarás la diferencia, así como esto - le lanzo una chaqueta. Rocío la atrapo, pero casi se le cae  
-Esto esta pesadísimo!  
-Vela por dentro  
La abrió y vio varias barras de plomo en los bolsillos.  
-Con este peso entrena?  
-Sí - sonrio - es tan fuerte como un toro  
-Con razón pudo aguantar mi ritmo - dijo maliciosamente - entonces tendré que exprimirlo más...  
-A que te refieres?  
-Nada señor Karimeo - le devolvio la chaqueta  
-Pense que no te gustaba el futbol  
-Me gusta, pero no soy fanática, llega momentos en que llega a aburrirme  
-Hmm, pues veo que Aoi te ha cambiado un poco la actitud  
-Sí se refiere a mis gritos de hace rato, solo me emocione un poquito - se sonrojo  
-Oye Rocío - llego Angela - que tal si salimos hoy juntas?  
-No sería mala idea, podrías mostrarme más de Milán  
En eso llegaron Franco, Ginno, Aoi y Tommy ya con sus ropas de civil. Las chicas lo miraron de una forma muy coqueta  
-Oh no - dijo Aoi - presiento que quieren algo...  
-Efectivamente camarada - sonrio nerviosamente Franco  
-Chicos! - dijo con voz melosa - no quisieran acompañarnos de compras  
-Glup! - exclamaron los 3. Tommy no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba  
-Este... - Ginno se toco la nuca con la mano - tengo cosas que hacer...ayudar en la casa  
-Sí como no - refunfuño Angela  
-Y yo una cita con..con una chica - sonrio Franco  
-Oigan, no me dejen...digo, yo tengo que entrenar todavía - dijo nerviosamente Aoi  
-Hombres - se volvio Rocío algo enojada - que acaso no pueden hacerlo un simple favor a dos chicas? Que acaso no son caballeros?  
Pero es que - los 3 se vieron. Como diciendose que quien debería ir con ellas. Entonces se les prendió el foco. Se sonrieron de una forma maliciosa y se enfocaron en Tommy que seguía preguntadose que pasaba  
-Disculpen - dijo Franco - pero porque no llevan a Tommy  
-Es cierto, así podrá aprender más italiano - le siguió Ginno  
-Es parte de su labor o no - finalizo Aoi  
Las chicas miraron a Tommy. Este seguía muy confundido. Angela y Rocío emitieron una gran sonrisa  
-Ok, ira con nosotros - Rocío tomo del brazo a Tommy - come on!  
-But...what! - Tommy fue arrastrado por las dos hacia la salida del complejo. Entonces dedujo lo que pasaba  
-Help me! - exclamo - Help me!  
-Yo no se nada de inglés - se volvio Aoi  
-Nosotros tampoco - también le dieron la espalda Ginno y Franco. Tommy seguía gritando mientras Rocío y Angela practicamente lo arrastraban hacia afuera.  
-Nos veremos al rato - se despidieron. Cuando estaban a suficiente distancia. Los 3 comenzaron a gritar llenos de júbilo  
-Perfecto! - grito Franco - ahora a "La guarida"  
-Sí - salto Aoi.

Más al rato, los 3 tomaban unas sodas en "La guarida", un lugar parecido a un bar para menores, donde se exhiben partidos de futbol. Es el lugar favorito para ir luego de una práctica exhaustiva. Se exhibía un partido de la copa de Campeones de Europa, entre el Juventus y el Real Madrid. Destacaba la actuación de Ronaldo contra Raúl. Al final del primer tiempo, el marcador estaba 1 a 1  
-Algún día estare en la serie A - dijo Aoi - claro que sí!  
-Junto contigo amigo - dijeron Ginno y Franco. Entonces exhibieron un reportaje. Trataba sobre un portero sudaméricano. No era Zaragoza, sino un tal Sergio Chavez de Paraguay.  
-Hmm - dijo Ginno viendo sus atrapadas - es excelente  
-Sí - murmuro Aoi - pero no tiene tu calidad  
Entonces lo vieron disparar de larga distancia y anotar un gol  
-Como! - Franco escupio la soda - un portero que sale a atacar, que locura!  
-No lo es tanto, en Japón tenemos a Richard Tex Tex, así anotaba algunos goles para el colegio Superior (Tor-Tomahawk-Toho) - comento Aoi  
-Pues en Europa no acostumbramos a hacer eso - dijo Ginno  
-Pues eso ayuda mucho...

Esa noche, Aoi tomaba un poco de leche del refrigerador cuando oyo a alguien abrir la puerta. Fue a ver y vio a Rocío con una débil sonrisa  
-Hola, que tal te fue?  
-Regular - dejo caer las bolsas. Aoi noto que no se sentía bien  
-Pasa algo?  
-No, solo que me siento un poco mareada...  
-Pues que hiciste?  
-Nada - le sonrio - solo tome un helado  
-Chts...con este frío!  
-Bueno, me dio un antojo y no pude resistir.. - Rocío trato de caminar pero entonces se tambaleo. Aoi reacciono rapido y logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada  
-Dios! - le toco la frente - tienes fiebre  
-Je, creo que sí - entonces cerro los ojos y comenzo a respirar rapidamente.  
-Oh no! - Aoi la cargo y la llevo rapidamente a su habitación. La acomo rapidamente y comenzo a traer algo agua para una comprensa  
-Aoi - la chica abrió los ojos - ¿Que paso?  
-Un desmayo - mojo la compresa y la coloco en la frente - pero ya estas mejor  
-No lo creo, me estan dando escalofríos y...me duele la cabeza  
-Pues tienes que recuperarte, pasado mañana te vas...  
-Cierto, mi papá se moriría del susto y... - Rocío volvio a desmayarse. Aoi tomo la compresa y estaba caliente  
-Rayos! si tiene temperatura y bastante... - de nuevo mojo la comprensa y la coloco en la frente de Rocío. Ella respiraba profundamente y su rostro estaba rojo por la fiebre  
-Vamos Rocío, recuperate! No te rindas - siguió cambiando la comprensa...

-Aoi...no...no me dejes - musitaba - no me dejes! - Rocío se levanto empapada en sudor.  
-¿que paso? - dijo - acaso fue un sueño? Hey, estoy sudando...creo que la fiebre ceso  
Volteo a todos lados, estaba en su habitación y las luces estaban apagadas. Noto algo o alguien a lado de ella y prendio la lámpara de su mesa de noche. Entonces vio a Aoi recostado sobre su cama con una comprensa en sus manos. Se notaba exhausto y no paraba de roncar. Rocío entonces se toco su frente y tomo el paño mojado  
-Que lindo - sonrió - me estuvo cuidando toda la noche...  
Se levanto, tomo una cobija del armario y la coloco sobre el chico. Ella se acosto nuevamente  
-No creo que haga nada malo - sonrio - ahora a domir... - y en cuestión de segundos, la chica se hundió en un profundo sueño...

Rocío abrió los ojos. Se levanto y vio que Aoi no estaba.  
-Que hora es? - vio su reloj - son las 8 de la mañana...- Entonces alguien toco a la puerta - pase...  
Era Shingo con una bandeja con un desayuno  
-Toma, la tía lo hizo. Le conte que estas algo indispuesta y me mando traerte el desayuno  
-No deberieron molestarse, ya me siento mejor  
-Pero aún no totalmente...toma - le dejo la bandeja sobre sus piernas - espero que te guste...bueno, tengo que irme a la práctica  
-Aoi...  
-Sí, que pasa?  
-Quiero agradecerte por cuidarme, fuiste muy amable  
-No fue nada...eres mi amiga y es lo menos que podía hacer...  
-Sí...una amiga - suspiro Rocío - bueno, suerte en el entrenamiento  
Aoi asintió y salió rapidamente de la habitación. Rocío se quedo viendo la bandeja del desayuno  
-Es un gran chico, y se porta bien a pesar de como lo he tratado - entonces abrió la azucarera y vio un letrero  
-Observa mi violín - musito - porque?  
Se volvió y vio la caja del violín, pero sin el instrumento. Se levanto y vio otra nota  
-Jejeje, ahora no me robarás a los clientes..firma Aoi - y tenía un dibujito del chico con la señal de la victoria. Rocío apreto los puños  
-Ese canalla - musito - ya vera!

En la práctica, Ginno noto que Aoi y Tommy no tenían la misma velocidad que el día anterior. Se notaban cansados y soñolientos...  
-Me pregunto que les habra pasado? - se toco la barbilla - estan totalmente exhaustos  
-Creo tener la respuesta - se oyo una vocecita por detrás.  
-Angela - exclamo Ginno sin volverse - ¿Que paso anoche?  
-Tuvimos al pobre de Tommy correteado por todo Milán  
-Eso no me sorprende - sonrió - pero entonces porque se ve tan acabado?  
-Oye, ir a bailar, de compras y al la feria local no es fácil  
-Santo Cielo! - exclamo - es como si lo hubieran hecho a Franco y Shingo al mismo tiempo  
-Bueno, como lo vimos resistente...  
-Pero no es motivo para que lo exploten como esclavo..  
-Jiji, lo siento, no lo volveremos a hacer  
-Eso lo dudo - entonces llego un ataque del equipo contrario. Vittorio centro al área, pero Ginno se quedo con el esferico y despejo de pie. Regreso a la platica con su hermana  
-¿Y Aoi? También lo veo cansado  
-Llame a casa de Rocío y me dijo que él la estuvo cuidando en la noche, parece que le dio fiebre  
-Milagro! - dijo - al menos son humanas  
-No te burles, solo porque las mujeres podemos resistir 10 veces más que los hombres, creen que somos inmortales  
-Pues no lo dudo...  
-¿Que dijiste!  
-Eh! Nada..solo dije que esta bien...  
-Sí como no  
-Vamos Shingo! - gritaba el Sr. Bach - ¿Que pasa con tu energía? Adelante!  
Pero el pobre número 20 apenas podía seguir el ritmo de los demás. Tan pronto termino la práctica, Aoi se dejo caer al cesped con la cara mirando al cielo...  
-Veo que no estas bien - se acerco Franco  
-No, estoy demasiado cansado...  
-Eso te pasa por andar cuidando a enfermos - dijo Ginno  
-¿Quien fue con el chisme?  
-Ya te imaginarás..oye, que galante eres!  
-Mejor la hubiera dejado en la cama, no se para que me tome tantas molestias  
-No sera acaso que te gusta? - sonrio maliciosamente Franco  
-Como crees! - se levanto de un salto - es demasiado engreída, solo le encanta hacerme sufrir y parace sargento del ejercito  
-Hmm, si te gusta!  
-No! Claro que no! - Aoi les dio la espalda - mejor voy a las duchas...  
-A Aoi le gusta Rocío! A Aoi le gusta Rocío! - se burlaba Franco  
-Haz el favor de callarte o atente a las consencuencias  
-Aoi y Rocío, bajo un árbol, se...plam! - un balón golpeo el rostro de Franco y lo dejo tirado en el suelo viendo estrellitas  
-Te lo dije - frunció el cejo Shingo y se dirigio a las instalaciones del Inter. Mientras, Tommy platicaba con Angela en una lomita a lado del campo de entrenamiento(como me da flojera escribir en inglés, hare de cuenta como si fuera en español)  
-Siento lo de ayer - sonrio pícaramente Angela  
-Pues eso no fue gracioso - se recosto - fue un martirio al que me sometiste  
-No seas llorón, al menos lo disfrutaste  
-Sí, con una tonelada de paquetes frente a mis ojos, no pude ver nada...  
-Esta bien, disculpame, no lo volvemos a hacer  
-Esta bien...a proposito, porque Rocío no vino hoy?  
-Esta enferma, la acompañe al médico hace rato, solo tenía una simple gripe  
-Hmm - tomo una pajilla y la puso en la boca - sabes sí el periodo de inscripciones todavía esta abierto?  
-Solo el de la preparatoria donde irán Aoi, Ginno y Rocío  
-Je - se incorporo - entonces yo ire allí  
-Pues tendrás que aprender italiano rapidamente...  
-Sí, eso no será problema...  
-Sí y... - Angela dejo de hablar y centro su atención en el chico que estaba pasando. Este la saludo y ella apenas se lo devolvió con cara de perdición. Tan pronto pasaron, Tommy la comenzo a acosar  
-Así que te gusta Franco?  
-Sí..digo no...digo sí..NO! Solo me parece un poquíto guapo - se sonrojo  
-Te pusiste tan roja como mi cabello - se rió el irlandés  
-Oh! - se cubrió la cara - lo siento!  
-Y porque no le dices algo?  
-Vamos, es un año mayor que yo, es mi superior (en Japón sería sempai)  
-Pues animate, porque Franco no tardará en fijarse en otra chica - segundos después, Tommy yacía en el suelo con una mano de color rojo en su mejilla. Angela se iba con un gesto de molestía  
-Pero que dije? - musito adolorido - que hice?

Aoi a la casa cuando paso junto a la plaza principal. Pareció ver una figura conocida..  
-Aoi - se levanto Rocío - que bueno que te encontre  
-¿Que haces aquí? Esta haciendo mucho viento, podría haber una recaída  
-No te preocupes, una simple gripita no va a...Atchis!  
-Salud...ves, te lo dije...  
-No hagas caso, quiero pedirte un favor...  
-Sí¿Cual?  
-DEVUELVEME MI VIOLIN!  
-Para que me robes el dinero, ni loco! Te lo dare hasta que abordes el avión a Napolés  
-Entonces planeas correrme...no me quieres!  
-Que! Que quieres decir con eso!  
-Este...nada...he estado viendo mucha televisión - se sonrojo Rocío  
-Como sea, no te lo voy a devolver...  
-Entonces yo no te dare esto - la chica saco una caja para bolear zapatos  
-Donde encontraste eso!  
-Tu cuarto esta bien ordenado a pesar de ser un chico  
-Devuelvemelo! - exclamo - lo necesito para el trabajo!  
-Solo por el violín... - se cruzo de brazos  
-Pero no es justo.. - dijo Aoi en un tono lastimero  
-El violín...  
-Esta bien - Aoi suspiro - ven, te lo dare en la casa  
-Nada de trucos...?  
-Nada de trucos  
-Bien, pero antes pasemos por un helado..  
-No aprendes cierto?  
-Es broma - le tomo del brazo - me acompañas?  
-Sí no hay más remedio - los dos se fueron rumbo a casa. Entonces, una especie de equipo "SWAT" aparecio atrás de la fuente  
-Esos dos - musito Franco  
-Me pregunto sí ocurrira algo entre ellos - dijo Angela  
-Shh! - le regaño Ginno - tu eres demasiado pequeña para eso..  
-Funny! - finalizo Tommy

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Volví al estilo tradicional de la trama, pero tampoco sin abandonar el futbol (sono a comentario de literato muerto de hambre, jeje). Bueno, parece que me quedo bien, aunque en el inglés soy fatal, así que me perdonan alguna falta de ortografía en los dialogos de Tommy. Se supone que en Europa, por lo menos los niños dominan dos idiomas, pero aquí fue gracioso poner que nadie sabía inglés, y darle una excusa a Angela para aparecer. Acaso Rocío y Aoi se daran cuenta de lo que sienten? No se pierdan el próximo baticapítulo, en este bat...hmmfrr, olvidenlo!. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio... 


	5. Chapter 5

ROAD TO GLORY

Autor: Ivan EmilianoAltamirano

Atención!.— Supercampeones es propiedad de YoichiTakahashi así que por favor no me demanden..

Capítulo 5: La venganza de la mafia del Inter

Luego de un día de entrenamiento, los chicos descansabanen la guarida. Era Viernes, se suponía que Rocío iba a irseel sabado, pero Aoi les trajo una mala noticia  
—Hasta el domingo! — grito Ginno — y porque decidióquedarse más tiempo?  
—Ideas suyas, parece que Angela aún no le muestratodos los lugares de Milán  
—Que mala suerte — dijo Franco — tendremos que seguirsoportando a ese duo  
—No veo de que se quejan — Matthio se recargo en su silla— no le veo nada malo a esas chicas  
—You don´t know them — musito Tommy  
—¿Que dijo?  
—No necesito ni traducirlo — Aoi tomo un sorbo a su bebida— dice que no las conoces y es cierto  
—No resisten nada...  
—Di lo que quieras, pero espera... — le advirtióFranco  
—Al menos aquí estamos seguros de ellas, no creoque se atrevan a venir aca. Solo pasan partidos de futbol  
—Sí es cierto — dijo Aoi — me gustaríaquedarme aquí hasta el domingo  
—Pues habla con Pablo, el tal vez te deje  
—Sí puedes, consigueme un lugar también— se rio Ginno. Los demás lo siguieron, cuando de repente instintivamentevoltearon hacia la entrada del lugar. Entonces vieron algo que casi lespara el corazón  
—Pero que..! — exclamo horrorizado Franco  
—Esto debe ser una pesadilla! — grito Aoi  
—No, this isdon´t a nigthmare — murmuro Tommy  
Efectivamente, como suponen, eran Rocío y Angela.Traían varias cosas bajo el brazo. Pero no solo eran ellas, otrachica (por cierto muy guapa) las acompañaba  
—¿Quien es ella? — pregunto Ginno  
—Ni idea — Aoi se levanto — pero ya en ningúnlugar puedo estar tranquilo, quien me acompaña a tirarme al puente  
—Yo voy — se levanto Ginno  
—Dejen de decir idioteces — exclamo Franco — por lo menosla chica que los acompaña es bonita. Creo que valdrá la penaque yo vaya — los ojos de Franco emitían un brillo distinto  
—Y tu que opinas Matthio? — Ginno le pregunto a su amigo,pero este parecía estar hipnotizado. El portero le paso una manopor el frente de sus ojos, pero no reaccionaba. Entonces se volvieron alcentro de su atención y era la chica nueva. Era una chica de pelonegro, con grandes ojos color castaño. Los demás se sonrieronmaliciosamente  
—Hey chicos, vienen para aca — dijo Franco  
—Que! — Matthio desperto de su estupor — donde!  
Matthio se volvió a sus amigos y estos estabanriendose a tambor batiente.  
—Chicos! — exclamo sabiendo ya de su punto débil— eso no fue gracioso  
—Claro que sí — sonrió Aoi — quien ibaa decir que el frío #10 del Inter de Milán se enamorara aprimera vista de una chica  
—Más respeto — dijo sonrojado, a sabiendas deque le iban a tirar eso los siguientes meses  
—Pues sí esta bonita — dijo Franco viendo haciala mesa donde las chicas platicaban muy animadamente. Entonces como silo hubieran sentido, Rocío se volvió hacia ellos y los reconoció.  
—Oh Dios!  
—¿Que pasa?  
—Vienen para aca...  
—What! — exclamo Tommy  
—No traten de engañarme — dijo Matthio — ya seque es otro de sus trucos  
—No! Es cierto — Ginno le movió la cabeza yefectivamente, las 3 se dirigían hacia su lugar. Matthio se pusopálido.  
—Este — se levanto — creo que tengo ir al baño  
—Espera — le grito Aoi — no nos dejes cobarde!  
Pero Matthio puso pies en polvorosa. Los demásbajaron la cabeza en señal de resignación.  
—Hola chicos! — saludo muy animadamente Rocío.El grupo le regreso el saludo no de muy buena gana  
—Oigan — se interpuso Angela — porque tan deprimidos?  
—Bueno es que... — Aoi prefirio callar  
—Hey, gracias por el permiso, obtuve mucho dinero altocar el violín  
—No hay problema Rayos! Me extorsiono con esa estampillade Del Piero, que vil!  
—Y gracias hermanito por dejarme venir aquí  
Todos le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Ginno  
—Sí, cuando gustes Me extorsiono con mamá,no es justo  
—Y tu Franco, que lindo fuiste al invitarnos a cenarayer  
—Claro, cuando quieran Ya estoy quebrado!  
—A proposito Tommy, te espero para las clases de italianointensivo  
—Sure!Dam! Is the hell in the earth ——— traducción:demonios! Es el infierno en la tierra  
—Ese canalla de Matthio — penso Franco — el dejarnosaquí solos  
—A proposito, no les he presentado a una amiga — Rocíose hizo a un lado y dejo ver a la chica — es Natasha, era una amiga quetenía por internet aquí en Milán. Casualmente me laencontre cuando fui al médico, se me había olvidado ir conella  
—Mucho gusto — sonrió. Tenía un acentoalgo diferente al normal — me encanta el futbol, ojala podamos hablar algúndía de él  
—Claro — los demás le salió una gota desudor  
—Y Matthio? — pregunto Angela — vi que salió corriendode aquí  
—Bueno, es que tenía urgencia para salir — sonrióFranco  
—Oigan chicos, que tal si vamos hoy al cine? — Rocíopuso una mirada que ya todos conocían. Aoi miro a Ginno, Ginno aFranco, Franco a Tommy, Tommy a Aoi  
—Es que... — todos comenzaron a dar excusas, algunascreíbles y otras no. Pero no dejaron muy convencidas al tríoque tenían enfrente.  
—Así que no pueden — dijo Angela algo desilucionada  
—Este — sonrio Aoi — claro que no, somos hombres ocupados  
—Sniff — comenzo a sollozar Natasha. Los demásse quedaron de una pieza  
—Dios! — penso Franco — es igual a ellas, esto va demal en peor  
—Entonces — Rocío comenzo a llorar — no van air con nosotras? — una lagrima comenzo a correr por su rostro.  
—Este.. — Ginno no sabía que decir o saber.  
—Chicos — Angela se le nublo el rostro, uniendose a susamigas — no creí que fueran así...  
Las chicas comenzaron a sollozar en voz baja. De todos,el más afectado era Franco. Trato de decir algo, pero Tommy le tapola boca  
—Resistan — dijo Aoi en voz baja — no se den por vencido  
—Eso trato — murmuro Ginno — pero se me rompe el corazón  
—Yo..yo no se si pueda — dijo Franco al borde de la desesperación.Tommy estaba en las mismas.  
—No podran — penso Rocío mientras lloraba —Hora del arma secreta  
Entonces Natasha saco un pañuelo y comenzo a limpiarselas lágrimas. Levanto su cara y dejo ver una mirada tan triste yconmovedora que derritiría el hielo...  
—No puedo! — Franco se levanto — cuando pasamos porustedes?  
—Eres un débil Franco — le dijo de reojo Aoi  
Tommy y Ginno lo miraron para darle una paliza.  
—Sniff — dijo Rocío — entonces iran con nosotras?  
—Ya que remedio — dijo Ginno — todo por culpa de Franco  
—Que bien! — el gesto de las chicas cambio rapidamente.  
—Maldición! — gruño Franco — me engañaroncomo a un chino  
—Son buenas actrices — murmuro Aoi  
Luego de unos minutos, las 3 se pusieron de acuerdo connuestros amigos y salieron del lugar. Tan pronto se fueron, se oyo unarisa malevola afuera de la Guarida  
—Esto no es justo! — azoto Ginno la mesa — nos manipulancomo juguetes!  
—Sí — Aoi recargó la cabeza en la mesa— y lo peor es que solo tendremos un mes de paz, luego Rocío y sutropa invadira la preparatoria  
—Ya se fueron? — dijo Matthio regresando del baño  
—Claro cobarde — le dijo fríamente Franco — comopudiste hacernos eso  
—Escuche todo, creanme, sí esa chica me preguntaque salieramos, yo hubiera aceptado  
—De todas formas perdimos, que remedio!  
—En realidad es... — Matthio se quedo en las nubes. Losdemás nunca lo habían visto así  
—Tenemos que hacer algo — dijo Franco — para que no noshagan eso cada vez que quieran...  
—Y que podría hacer?  
—Venganza  
—Que! — todos se volvieron a Tommy que tenía unasonrisa. Era la primera palabra que decía en italiano  
—Sí — sonrió Aoi — venganza!

—No crees que fuiste algo dura con ellos — dijo Natasha— se veían muy indefensos  
—Oye, estamos en nuestro derecho. Somos damas y elloscaballeros  
—Yo la apoyo — dijo Angela  
—Aun así, me pareció algo feo hacerleseso  
—Tienes que aprender que nosotras tenemos el poder, eshora de que las mujeres implanten nuevamente el matriarcado  
—Así es! — Angela seguía con las porras  
—Bueno — sonrió — de todas formas, si me gusto...  
—Ese es el punto, ahora vamos, tenemos que seguir visitandoMilán  
Bueno, es hora de hacer un parentesis. Rocío conocióa Natasha cuando fue de visita al médico luego de la fiebre quetuvo. Originalmente estaban en la misma sala de espera, y comenzaron aplaticar. Allí se dieron cuenta de que eran conocidas, pues ya habíanplaticado por el internet en varias ocasiones, solo que Rocío porlas prisas del viaje, había olvidado ir a visitar a Natasha en Milán.Luego, ella se la presento a Angela que inmediatamente se hicieron buenasamigas. Bueno, regresemos con la historia  
En un hotel de Milán...  
—Así que Sandra, que planeas hacer en estos 6meses?  
—Como te dije, ver a ese tal Aoi...  
—Veo que el señor Gammo lo aprecia mucho  
—Sí, le descubrió ese gran talento quetiene cuando jugaron en las eliminatorias para el campeonato nacional italiano  
—Aun no entiendo como siendo tan joven, ya eres partedel consejo de soccer japones  
—Je, influencias y algo de talento — sonrió lachica de cabello corto. En cierta forma, aparentaba 17 años — ahoravamos, tenemos que hablar con el Sr. Bach, el entrenador del Inter juvenil  
Regresando a la guarida, se celebra una especie de consejode guerra.  
—Bien señores — dijo Ginno aparentando acentode ganster — nuestros enemigos deben pagar por lo que nos han hecho  
—Cierto padrino — dijo Aoi — entonces ejecutaremos elplan?  
—Así es, verán la fuerza de nuestra familia,o no es así ahijado Franco?  
—Claro mi padrino — dijo Franco servilmente — ya veránque es bueno  
—Padrino — intervino Matthio — cree que pueda conseguirmeuna cita?  
—De que hablas ahijado? — pregunto Ginno  
—Es que quiero conocer a esa chica.. — todos se cayeronde bruces ante la respuesta de su amigo  
—Ay Dios! — dijo Ginno — cuando aprenderás, peroesta bien, el padrino le concedera ese favor  
—Gracias padrino — Matthio casi le besa la mano a Ginno,pero el rapidamente la quita.  
—The enemy — musito Tommy al ver al trío de nuevoentrar al lugar. Todos se quitan sus sombreros de ganster y fingieron inocencia  
—Creo que yo tengo que ir al... — Matthio se levanto  
—Un momento — Tommy y Aoi lo sujetaron — no irása ningun lugar Matthio  
—Pero... — puso una cara de pánico — no me haganesto!  
—Hola chicos — llegaron las 3. Matthio se sento, ya nopodía escapar y bajo la mirada, para evitar confrontar la de Natasha.  
—Entonces Franco, nos recogerás a eso de las 6...  
—Sí, no hay problema  
—Claro, y cual película quieren ver? — anexo Ginno  
—Esto no me gusta — penso Rocío — Se ven muyserviciables, algo traman  
—Je, creo que nuestra actitud las agarro desprevenidas— penso Aoi — Todo va bien  
—Que tal si vamos al nuevo multicinema?  
—Perfecto, pasaremos por ustedes a las 6..  
—Oye — Natasha se volvió hacia Matthio que sehabía encogido a nivel del suelo — acaso tu eres Matthio, el #10del inter?  
—Este yo... — el chico se puso demasiado nervioso.  
—Sí, es Matthio — intervino Ginno — vamos autista,saluda a la chica  
—Mucho gusto — saludo — me llamo Natasha y soy una granfanática del futbol  
—Que bueno...yo — Matthio aun seguía tartamudeando— espero que podamos platicar algún día  
—Claro, que tal hoy...  
—Ah sí, la cita...claro que sí — se tocola nuca con la mano en señal de pena  
—Entonces hasta el rato — dijo Angela mientras se retiraban.Aoi y los demás vieron al pobre Matthio suspirar hondamente  
—Creí que metía la pata  
—Pues lo hiciste tonto — bromeo Franco  
—No le hagas caso — intervino Aoi — ahora vamos a prepararnos  
—Entonces esos chicos planean algo — pregunto Natasha  
—Me imagino que sí, pero también les daremosuna buena sorpresa..  
—Sí — sonrió Angela — nadie se atreve ahacernos tal cosa, sin recibir su merecido

Esa noche, en casa de Aoi...  
—Chicas — grito Ginno — ya estan listas?  
—Un momento! — se oyo desde el cuarto de Rocío.Aoi miro el reloj de la sala  
—Ya son las 5:30, crees que esos dos hallan logrado conseguirla?  
—Eso espero o tendremos que echar el plan por la borda  
Arriba, Angela ayudaba a peinar a Natasha  
—Algo nos tienen preparado — dijo Rocío tambiénpeinandose — no se van a quedar quietos hasta que se venguen  
—En cierta forma tienen derecho a hacerlo — dijo Natasha— por la forma en que los hemos tratado...  
—Bah! — exclamo Angela — ellos merecen eso y más,no entiendo como no pueden soportar a personitas tan dulces como nosotras  
—Pero ten en cuenta que ellos no saben de esto y aunquehacen lo mejor que pueden, nosotras seguimos exprimiendoles  
—Creo que Nathie tiene razón — sonrió Rocío— hemos sido muy pesadas con los chicos  
—No me digas que te sientes ya mal por lo que hemos pasado  
—Bueno..en cierta forma...Franco parece que no teníadinero y aun así gasto para la cena  
—Hmffrr, pues entonces para que nos anima a invitarnos?  
—Pues el nos dijo que algo rápido y nosotras quisimosir a un restaurant  
—Cierto, y no debí presionarlos para salir, talvez tenían que entrenar  
—Chicas! — se molesto Angela — no es momento para arrepentirse,ahora debemos sacar partido  
—No se — dijo Natasha — no me suena justo.  
A diferencia de Rocío y Angela, Natasha no eratan desalmada como sus amigas, aunque admitía que estaba muy divertidahaciendo tales bromas. En eso, se oyo un bocinazo afuera de la casa  
—Son ellos — se levantaron — a apurarse!  
—Rocío! — grito Aoi — ya llegaron Franco y Matthio  
—Ya vamos!  
—Hmm, eso dijeron hace 10 minutos — Aoi se dejo caeren el sofá y metió las manos en su sudadera  
—Solo vamos a ver una película, no se para quese arreglan tanto..  
—Women! — exclamo Tommy que también estaba sentadoen el otro lado del sofá.  
—Dile a esos dos que esperen — dijo Aoi  
—Esta bien — Ginno salió mientras los otros dosse miraban  
—Ahora sí! — se oyo de las escaleras. 3 hermosaschicas bajaron de las escaleras, dejando con una cara de bobos a Tommyy Aoi.  
—beatiful! — sonrió Tommy — are beautiful!  
—No nos halages — sonrió Angela  
—No entiendo, solo vamos al cine!  
—Sí, pero una chica debe verse presentable  
—Ya bajaron, Matthio y... — Ginno entró pero sequedo callado viendo a las chicas. Rocío tenía una blusafiusha de manga larga mientras Angela traía una blusa color verdeque hacía juego con sus ojos. Natasha sin embargo se veíamás elegante, con un vestido color azul. Las chicas notaron la reacciónde Ginno  
—Que tal? — le dijo coquetamente Rocío  
Ginno simplemente levanto el pulgar.  
—Bueno — salió la sra. Andretti — vuelvan temprano,no quiero que les pase nada malo, entendido Aoi?  
—Sí tía — repitió como perico —no les pasara nada malo  
Los 6 se despidieron y salieron afuera..  
—Vaya! — dijeron al mismo tiempo al ver a las chicas— se ven excelentes!  
—Gracias! — exclamaron haciendo una reverencia. Todos,excepto Natasha, notaron como Matthio se ponía nervioso, lo cualle ocasiono estar temblando  
—Pero chicos! — dijeron las 3 viendo el vehículo.Era una limusina — porque!  
—Bueno — sonrieron los 5 — nos parecio adecuado, paradarles las gracias por todo!  
—Esto es más que evidente — penso Rocío— nos tienen una trampa  
—Me huele a gato encerrado, no, me huele a 5 tramposos!— se dijo Angela  
—Que lindo detalle — sonrió Natasha — aunque estoes demasiado...  
—Bueno, suban — Aoi les abrió la puerta mientraslas 3 se metían a la limusina. Los chicos fueron los siguientesy se dieron cuenta de que las muchachas revisaban sus asientos  
—Pasa algo?  
—Estamos viendo sí no pusieron una bomba debajode nosotras — bromeo Rocío  
—Chts! como creen! Bueno Franco, al cine!  
—Como gusten — Franco se adueño del asiento delconductor y pronto se pusieron en camino.  
—Como hicieron para obtener esta limusina? Debieron gastaruna fortuna..  
—No — sonrió Aoi — el tío de Matthio esdueño de una agencia de limusinas, y nos presto amablemente una  
—¿En serio?  
—Sí, así es...  
—Que bonito detalle! — Natasha se pego a Matthio, dejandolotodavía más rojo y nervioso de lo que estaba. Los chicosno pudieron aguantar una risita ahogada. Siguieron las pláticas,cuando Angela noto que se tardaban mucho para ir al cine. Abrióla ventanilla y vió un paraje que nunca había visto en suvida  
—Hey, no es por aquí — musitó — a dondenos llevan?  
—Je, ya lo veran — dijo Franco  
—Un momento! — frunció el cejo Rocío —que planean?  
—Nada — dijeron todos con cara de inocencia. Las chicasse miraron y asintieron  
—Sí no nos dicen a donde van, nos bajaremos auncon el carro en marcha — exclamo con determinación Angela  
—Bueno, les decimos?  
—Ya que — Ginno se recostó en su asiento — vamosa Black Hills...  
—Black Hills?  
—Sí Rocío — dijo Natasha — es una seriede colinas donde esta el observatorio de la ciudad...  
—Ah! — dijo Angela — entonces nos llevan a ver las estrellas?  
—Algo por el estilo — se sonríeron todos. Estono agrado a las mujeres del autómovil. Luego de unos minutos, llegaronal lugar, pero Franco dobló a lado del observatorio y siguiómás adelante  
—¿Qué paso? — pregunto Rocío yapreocupada — no es por aquí...  
—Oh, claro que sí — le dirigio una mirada tétricaAoi, que dejo algo asustadas también a Natasha y Angela.  
—Ya recuerdo! — casi se levanta Angela — por aquíesta el mirador de la ciudad, donde vienen las parejas para...para... —la chica se quedo callada. Rocío y Natasha se miraron con terror.¿Que clase de maldad intentarían 5 chicos adolescentes?  
—Ya llegamos — dijo Franco con un tono dulce — es aquí  
Rocío abrió la ventanilla y vióque estaban en una especie de colina, nadie a la redonda y las nacientesluces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar el valle donde estaba la ciudadde Milán.  
—Sí, es una especie de mirador — introdujo lacabeza de nuevo — y ahora?  
—No lo sé — comenzo a sentir pánico Angela— que planean hacer?  
—Chicos — musito Natasha. Entonces se oyo un portazo.Las 3 se volvieron lentamente y vieron a Franco, Ginno y Aoi con una sonrisaburlona, que denotaba un gusto tremendo  
—Hey! — trato de retroceder Angela — no..no se que planean,pero no me gusta  
—Vamos Angela — dijo dulcemente Franco — no voy a hacertenada  
—Así es dulce Rocío — comenzo a reírAoi — que crees que pueda hacer contigo?  
—No se en que estes pensando pervertido, pero alejatede mí! — comenzo a sudar  
—Natasha... — dijo Ginno con voz seductora. La chicasolo levanto la mano tratando de evitarlo  
—Creo que tienen que ser más...como decirlo...amables— movió las manos rapidamente Ginno  
—No se acerquen o se las veran con nosotras! — Rocíotrato de tomar su bolso, pero no estaba.  
—Acaso quieren esto — Aoi tomo un bolso que estaba enel asiento delantero — creo que no les servirá  
—Canallas! no se me acerquen! — Angela trato de abrirla puerta de la limusina, pero no pudo — oh! esta atorada!  
—No juegues — dijo al borde del pánico Natasha.  
—Hablo en serio, esta atorada! — trato de abrirla, perono pudo — la atrabancaron con algo!  
—Bien, no tienen escapatoria — Franco se acerco aun más— ahora nadie las ayudara, nadie!  
—jejeje — rieron al mismo tiempo Aoi y Ginno.  
—No..no lo hagan por favor — exclamo Rocío conuna lagrima corriendo — no por favor!  
—Sí — se le unieron lastimosamente Angela y Natashatambién casi al borde las lágrimas — por favor!  
—Ahora nos ruegan! — se vieron los 3 — pero no es nadacontra lo que nos hicieron sufrir...así que..  
—Así que..  
—Ni modo! — los 3 se acercaron más — tienen querecibir su castigo  
—No por favor! — las chicas se abrazaron — no lo hagan!  
—Claro que sí! — la tropa se lanzo sobre ellas,que solo esperaron lo peor, pero entonces, la puerta se abrió comoarte de magia, y las chicas al estar recargadas, cayeron de bruces en elfrío concreto de la acera. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar risascada vez más fuertes. Rocío se incorporo y vió casillorando de la risa a Aoi y Ginno, sin mencionar a Franco que las señalababurlonamente  
—Esto — dijo casi infartada — esto fue una..una simplebroma!  
—Y nos salió muy bien — remarco Matthio tambiénriendose junto a Tommy, pegados a la puerta  
—Ustedes estaban deteniendo la puerta — se levanto enojadaAngela — son unos canallas!  
—Sí, pero muy alegres...jajajajaja! — seguíanríendo los chicos ante los sonrojos de verguenza de sus acompañantes  
—Como pudieron... — dijo roja del enojo y de la penaNatasha — nos hicieron pasar un mal rato!  
—Cual? jajaja..a nosotros nos encanto! — Aoi siguióriendo. Tommy solo estaba en el piso entre riendo y tocandose el abdomen,que le dolía de tanta carcajada.  
—No sabía que fueran tan mal pensadas, verdad?— exclamo Ginno a los demás que no soportaban la risa  
—Sniff — dijo tristemente Rocío — se burlaronde nosotras, como pudieron...  
—Ahora saben lo que nos hicieron pasar — se levanto Francoya conteniendose — espero que les sirva de lección  
—Sí — intervino Angela — creo que sí...  
—Bueno, ahora prometan que no volveran a ser sanguinariascon nosotros...  
—Vamos, ya diganlo — dijo Matthio también esperandoese momento. Las chicas se vieron y asintieron  
—Esta bien — dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo — ya no lovolveremos a hacer!  
—Perfecto! — chocaron las manos en señal de victoria— la mafia del inter triunfo!  
Sin embargo, las 3 emitieron una débil sonrisa.Por sus espaldas, se podían ver sus dedos cruzados  
—Esto no se quedará así — penso Rocío— nos vengaremos  
—Bueno, en vista de que ya estan arrepentidas — Francotomo una gorra de chofer — ahora las llevaremos al cine  
—Sí — dijo Ginno — aunque no se lo merecen...  
—No — dijo Angela — con este susto, ya se me fueron lasganas de ir, porque mejor no solo vamos a cenar  
—Sí — intervino Rocío — eso me parece bien,vamos a La guarida  
—Excelente! — sonrió Aoi — hay un partido delRiver Plate de Argentina contra el Necaxa de México.  
—Hmmfrr — refunfuño Rocío no muy contenta.Ya la tenía harta el soccer.  
—Bueno — dijo Natasha — aun yo tenía ganas deir...  
—Entonces que te invite Matthio — dijo Franco. El chicocasi se cae de bruces al escuchar eso.  
—Que demonios dices...! — trato de taparle la boca, peroFranco se escabullo  
—Sí, el estara encantando en llevarte  
—Franco! — Matthio alcanzo a su amigo y comenzo a asfixiarlo— haz el favor de cerrar tu boca!  
—Harías eso por mí? — dijo Natasha delicadamente  
—Este yo... — Matthio se sonrojo dejando a Franco — creoque..  
—Ya animate! — dijeron los demás al mismo tiempo  
—Silencio! — exclamo, y se volvió a Natasha tocandosela nuca con la mano — creo que sí...me porté mal al hacerteesa broma, es lo menos que podría hacer  
—Que bien! — Natasha tomo del brazo a nuestro amigo queestaba a punto de desmayarse. El resto solo sonrió  
—Bueno — dijo Franco — ustedes pueden llevarse la limusina,nosotros nos iremos en taxis..  
—No — sonrio la chica — sera mejor pedir un taxi, serámás entretenido, o no Matthio?  
—Sí, claro — reafirmó muy nervioso  
—Esta bien — Rocío se subió — nos veremosmañana  
—Hasta mañana — se despidieron los dos, mientraslos chicos subían y emprendían el camino de regreso. Matthioestaba sumamente nervioso.  
—Ahora sí podremos platicar de futbol — exclamoNatasha  
—Sí, claro...  
—Solo sabes decir eso?  
—Sí, claro...digo, claro, digo no...hmrff — Matthiobajo la cabeza en señal de frustración. Natasha solo se riólevemente y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la autopista...  
—Crees que lo logre? — dijo Aoi  
—No lo sé — respondió Rocío — sitan solo se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos  
Franco, Angela, Ginno y Tommy se miraron.  
—Miren quienes lo dicen — murmuro Franco al volante  
—Que dijiste?  
—No, nada... — se callo el chico de cabello rubio. Entretanto, dos personas salieron de la sede del Inter...  
—Tuvieron día libre, lástima, me hubieragustado verlos jugar  
—Ah mí también — exclamo la chica abriendola portezuela de un carro — ojala podamos hacerlo mañana!  
—Eso espero Sandra...  
El auto arranco y se alejo del campo de entrenamiento...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Que les parecio? Algunos tal vez me cuelguen por haceresto (en especial el público femenino) o algunos me alaben por escribirlo(el público masculino) pero era necesario ver que el sufrimientode la mafia era mucho, para tomar tales acciones. Bueno, espero sus floreso tomates, lo que sea, pero escriban para sus opiniones, ya que valen muchopara los futuros fanfics.La idea de la mafia se parece mucho a la de lacorte del kaiser en el fanfic de la guerra de los balones (el cual superapor amplio margen al mío, les recomiendo que lo lean), pero estoya lo tenía planeado, perdonen cualquier molestiacausada...Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio.

Enviar Comentarios sobre este 


	6. Chapter 6

Atención!.- Supercampeones es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi así que por favor no me demanden..

**Capítulo 6: La cita**

-Que planean? - dijo Shingo amarrandose una agujeta antes de iniciar el entrenamiento  
-Nada Aoi - dijeron Franco, Matthio y Tommy encima de él - solo que como Rocío se va mañana, nos parecio buena idea salir a cenar con las chicas, para organizarle una fiesta de despedida...  
-Eso me parece bien, pero de todas formas volverá para la preparatoria - musito sin darle importancia al asunto  
-Sí, pero es un mes y mucho tiempo - sonrió Franco  
-Eso ser muy exagerado - frunció el cejo Aoi - vamos, que planean? Esto no es normal en ustedes  
-Nada, no estamos planeando nada...es una cena de despedida...sera en el restaurant Flavio´s  
-Ese restaurant? - se levanto - pero es muy caro!  
-No te preocupes, yo pagare todo - se señalo Franco  
-Eres un presumido! - dijo Matthio  
-Como siempre - añadio Aoi  
-Ya saben, la calidad esta conmigo...  
-Well Aoi? - pregunto Tommy  
-Esta bien, pero me parece que hay gato encerrado...  
-Claro que no - los 3 cruzaron los dedos - como crees!  
Aoi puso una cara de desconfianza..  
-A proposito Matthio, como te fue con Natasha? - exclamo el japonés tratando de cambiar de tema  
-Este - el chico se hizo para atrás, un sudor frío corrió por su espalda.  
-Sí - sonrió Franco - como te fue con ella?  
-Bien - dijo nerviosamente - le gusto la película  
-Solo eso pícaron - se unió Ginno al ataque. Matthio estaba rojo de verguenza  
-Chicos, les digo la verdad - se defendió el pelirrojo, pero Matthio y Franco ya estaban sobre él  
-Perfecto - sonrió Aoi - al menos ya se olvidaron de mí..

Entre tanto, en casa de la tía, Rocío comenzaba a empacar su ropa para regresar a Napolés con ayuda de Natasha y Angela  
-Flavio´s?  
-Sí, un restaurant en el centro de Milán, es muy exclusivo... - dijo Angela  
-Y se puede saber que planean? -decía mientras empacaba un sueter  
-Nada, solo vamos a hacer la última cena, para mañana cuando te vas  
-Pero si vuelvo en un mes..no entiendo...acaso me estan jugando chueco?  
-Claro que no Rocío - sonrió Natasha - somos tus amigas y nunca haríamos nada en tu contra  
-Como que no los creo - bajo la mirada - es demasiado para mí...  
-Vamos, Franco se ofreció a pagar la cena de todos...  
-Sí, sera una fiesta muy divertida  
-No se, aun no me suena legal esto  
-Oye, no va a pasar nada malo...a proposito, irá Aoi también...  
-Y?  
-Bueno, solo decía - Angela miró de reojo a Natasha. Sin querer, se había sonrojado al oír el nombre del chico.  
-Entonces, a que hora?  
-A las 8...y va a ir Aoi  
-Sí, ya lo sé, y como te fue con Matthio  
-Bien, porque?  
-No,nada, solo que se me hizo que esta mañana estabas muy alegre cuando veniste...  
-Solo fuimos al cine y a cenar - comenzo a sonrojarse  
-Sí, como te fue? - intervino Angela. Natasha se sonrojo más.  
-Perfecto - penso Rocío - ya me libre de ellas por el momento (algo de similitud no?)

Entre tanto, Sandra Hayashibara ya hablaba con el Sr. Bach dentro de la sede del equipo  
-Así que viene a ver a Aoi Shingo?  
-Sí, el señor Gammo le intereso mucho el chico desde que lo vió jugar contra el Milán, donde metió dos goles y remontó el marcador  
-Efectivamente, Aoi es muy capaz...entonces vienen a checarlo?  
-Algo por el estilo, el señor Gammo planea incorporarlo a la selección juvenil japonesa cuando tenga por lo menos 17 años  
-Ya veo, de seguro sera una gran revelación  
-Sí, por eso le pido permiso de estar en las prácticas para ver como se desempeña, tengo que enviar un informe diario a mi superior sabe..  
-No hay problema, si todo es por el bien de Aoi, no me negare en dar mi permiso...  
-Bueno, gracias por todo Sr. Bach - hizo una reverencia - y disculpe las molestias  
-A proposito, se ve que es muy joven, cuantos años tiene?  
-Solo 18...  
-18?  
-Sí - sonrió - pero no crea que soy tan inmadura, he estudiado futbol desde que aprendí a leer.  
-Disculpe la pregunta, pero es que no había visto a nadie tan joven dentro del personal técnico de una selección  
-Es parte de la renovación japonesa en el campo del futbol..al fin al cabo, los jovenes son los que juegan...  
-En eso tiene razón - se levanto el Sr. Bach de su escritorio - si quiere, le muestro las instalaciones..  
-No sera necesario, prefiero investigar por mi cuenta...  
-Como guste  
Mientras, los jugadores tenían un receso en el campo. Aoi tomo su bolsita con las monedas y comenzo a observarlas  
-Oliver - penso - algún día, algún día te alcanzare...  
-Aoi - llego Ginno por detrás  
-Ah hola - se volteó - que pasa?  
-No, solo que otra vez admirando tu colección?  
-Sí, algún día llegare a la serie A  
-No solo tú, sino también nosotros - le dijo el portero. Aoi se metió la bolsita en su chaleco, pero de repente, se oyeron los ruidos de varias monedas cayendo  
-Demonios! - se agacho y comenzo a buscar - otra vez lo mismo  
-¿Que paso?  
-Esa bolsa ya la había remendado, pero se rompió de nuevo  
-Como quieres que no se rompa, si sales con ella a jugar  
-Ah! - se levanto - las tengo!  
El chico se saco la bolsita y estaba rota del fondo.  
-Sera mejor comprar una nueva...  
-Ya lo creo - se oyo el silbatazo - es hora de regresar  
-Esta bien - los dos regresaron corriendo al campo. Entre tanto, las chicas caminaban por los distritos de la ciudad, cuando Rocío se detuvo a ver algo en un aparador..  
-Eso esta perfecto - señalo algo  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Eso - entonces apunto a una bolsa pequeña, muy parecida a la de Aoi, solo que de color azul  
-Y que planeas hacer con eso?  
-Ya verán - sonrío pícaramente.

Al rato, Aoi boleaba zapatos en la plaza como siempre. Cuando escucho un sonido muy característico a lo lejos  
-Demonios! - penso - otra vez ella  
-Shingo! - Rocío se sento a lado de él, frente a la fuente - como has estado?  
-Bien, hasta que te apareciste...  
La chica ignoro el comentario y comenzo de nuevo a tocar.  
-Oye, no hagas eso...  
-Porque no? No te ahuyento a la clientela  
-No, pero me la robas - señalo un sombrero frente a la chica - eso no es justo  
-Deja de quejarte, solo tengo el día de hoy para hacerlo  
-Sí como no! Luego vas a regresar  
-Eso espero - siguió tocando. Aoi solo se limito a observarla  
-¿Que pasa? - se volvió al chico - pasa algo malo conmigo?  
-No nada - se sonrojo - solo que te ves tan diferente tocando que molestando a los demás..  
-Mi encanto natural - sonrió Rocío - que más?  
-No, solo eso - un cliente llego y distrajo al chico. Rocío siguió tocando y así se quedaron, sin darse cuenta de que otros más observaban la escena  
-Esos dos son imposibles  
-Sí, desesperante - exclamo Franco - y ahora?  
-Solo esperar a que la cena funcione, porque así, no llegaran a ningún lado  
-No entiendo porque intervenir - frunce el cejo Matthio  
-Vamos, hoy seremos cupidos amigo  
-Sí, con alitas y todo! - dijo alegremente Natasha. El resto le salió una gota de sudor.  
-No se que hacen allí - grito Aoi - pero sera mejor que salgan pronto  
-Así es - dijo Rocío sin dejar de tocar. El grupo frunció el cejo  
-Como supieron que estabamos aquí? - exclamo Ginno  
-No lo sé..  
-Chicos - dijeron al mismo tiempo la pareja - que hacen aquí?  
-Este - Franco salió - solo veníamos de paso  
-Hmm, escondiendose de que?  
-Bueno - sonrió nerviosamente Angela - de nada...de las palomas...  
-No se que planean, pero no les resultara...  
-Sí, sera mejor que hablen...  
Los 6 se miraron...  
-Hey, vean eso...es Roberto Baggio! - grito Franco  
-Sí, con Brad Pit a lado - exclamo Natasha!  
-Donde? - se voltearon los dos, pero no había nada más que un triste mimo. Se volvieron y la pandilla ya se había esfumado.  
-Tramposos! - exclamo Aoi - nos engañaron!  
-Ya verán en la noche! - dijo molesta Rocío mientras 6 adolescentes corrían como locos por las calles de Milán  
-Bien, ahora solo a esperar la cena...- exclamo Ginno  
-Sí, todo resultara a pedir de boca..

Esa noche, Aoi y Rocío se arreglaban para ir cuando oyeron a la tía hablarles. Los dos bajaron y vieron a una señorita sentada en la sala.  
-Hola, buenas tardes - se levanto - tu eres Aoi Shingo?  
-Sí, claro, porque?  
-Dejame presentarme, soy Sandra Hayashibara, de la asociación de soccer japones...  
Y en casa de Ginno...  
-Me dijeron que la reservación esta lista..a las 8..  
-Excelente! - sonrió Angela - ahora vamos...  
-Hermana, es necesario ponerse esto?  
-Claro, somos como la CIA, no nos veran ni el polvo  
-Eso espero - Franco se puso un extraño delantal - pero no tienen en color rosa  
El grupo fruncio el cejo ante el comentario de su amigo.  
-Solo era una broma - se toco la nuca  
-Yo no lo creo... - murmuro Tommy  
-Je - dijo Angela - va aprendiendo rapido...

Mientras, Sandra le había explicado el motivo de su visita a Shingo. El estaba contento de que el Sr. Gammo lo observara para contemplarlo en la selección juvenil de Japón. Por otro lado, Sandra se encontró con un chico muy simpático y muy entusiasta. En cambio, Rocío miraba la escena con recelo. Por algo que no entendía, la chica no le caía nada bien, al contrario, le desagradaba que estuviera tan cerca de Aoi.  
-Entonces Andy esta a punto de recuperarse?  
-Sí, dicen que...  
-Ejem! - Rocío dio un fuerte respingo - Aoi, no se te olvido que tenemos que arreglarnos para la cena  
-Ah sí - exclamo el chico - lo siento, pero tenemos un compromiso  
-No hay problema, vendré mañana  
-No - intervino Rocío - es que tenemos otro compromiso..  
-Oh, bueno..esta bien...entonces hasta el lunes Aoi  
-Hasta el lunes - Aoi vio a Sandra levantarse e ir a la puerta - la acompaño  
Rocío estaba furiosa, pero logro desimular bien su enojo, hasta que Aoi regreso  
-Se puede saber que te pasa? - murmuro Aoi - parece que hubieras querido correrla a patadas!  
-Solo que ella no me agrada...  
-No te entiendo, sí es una compatriota mía  
Rocío simplemente ignoro el comentario y le dio la espalda. Entonces Shingo comprendio lo que pasaba...  
-Acaso no estaras celosa? - se dibujo una sonrisa diabolica  
-Como crees! - se volvió enojada - de que voy a estar celosa!  
-De Sandra..de quien más  
-Solo dices puras tonterías - Rocío corrió - ojala que estes muy bien con ella  
-Rocío, espera.. - Aoi no pudo alcanzarla. Se quedo muy extrañado. Entre tanto, Sandra conducía por las calles de Milán pensando en lo que debía hacer estos meses, cuando se oyo un reporte por la radio.  
-"El desaparecido Brian Lavenger de Holanda ha regresado para reportarse con la selección juvenil Holandesa. El que se presumía pérdido, solo dió unas pocas aclaraciones, y no se supo donde había estado estos 6 meses"  
-Vaya - penso Sandra - así que regreso...esto sera muy interesante  
-"Y a continuación, la lista oficial que emitió el consejo organizador de la FIFA para el partido de estrellas juveniles"  
-Esto no me lo pierdo - Sandra detuvo el coche, saco su grabadora portatil de la cajuela del coche y comenzo a grabar...  
-"De la selección de América, los porteros serán Ricardo Aspadas de México, Sergio Chavez de Paraguay y Jaime Zaragoza de Argentina. Los defensas son Samuel Martínez de Chile, David Alvarez de México, Sean Kelly de EUA, Raúl Ortega de Colombia, Ríos de Brasil y Ulyses Rodríguez de Uruguay. La media conformada por Sandoval de Chile, Jonathan Gonzalez de México, Orlando dos Santos de Brasil, Jazz Thompson de Jamaica y Amílcar Vargas de Perú. Finalmente la delantera por Carlos Santana de Brasil, Hyno Ryuma de Uruguay, Fausto Muñoz de Colombia, Fan Díaz y Alan Pascal de Argentina"  
-Es increíble - penso la chica - esto va a ser mortal...  
-"Y la selección europea, conformada en la portería por Ginno Hernandez de Italia, Otto Heffner de Alemania y Nicolai Urbanov de Rusia. En la defensa estaran Pavel Smirnov de Rusia, Montgomery de Inglaterra, Iván Dimitrof de Rusia, Melch Walesa de Polonia, Bhork y Levens de Suecia. En la media por Manuel de la Vega de España, Pierre le Blanc de Francia, Mijael Tomizevic de Croacia, James Shereader de Inglaterra y Brian Levanger de Holanda. Y para terminar, la delantera de Mitchell Anderson de Inglaterra, Luis Napoleón de Francia, Karl Hans Schneider de Alemania, los gemelos Brazevic de Croacia y Matthio Patrono de Italia"  
-No cabe duda - Sandra apago la grabadora - que el partido va a ser de los mejores en la historia del soccer

Esa noche...  
-Bien - Aoi se miro al espejo. Lucía elegante para la ocasión, aunque se sentía muy incomodo..  
-Bueno - penso - todo es por ella, bien lo vale  
Al otro lado, Rocío tenía puesto un vestido color negro, muy acorde para la ocasión  
-Ojala que pudiera quedarme más - penso - pero al menos me vendre definitivamente en un mes  
-Perfecto - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Salieron entonces de la habitación y se vieron. Claro que los dos se voltearon algo enojados por lo de hace rato y bajaron las escaleras sin dirigirse la palabra  
-Vaya presumido - le dirigio una mirada gelida  
-Porque tiene que comportarse así - Aoi le regreso la mirada.  
-Bien chicos - exclamo la tía - regresen temprano  
-Sí tía - dijeron ya hartos de esa advertencia de todos los días. Salieron y entonces Rocío comenzó a pedir un taxi  
-Vaya, no creí que fueras tan acomedida  
-Quien dijo que te llevaría conmigo, busca tu propio transporte! - le dijo molesta  
-Chts! Sigues enojada por lo de hace rato?  
-Y quien no? No creí que fueras tan coqueto?  
-Coqueto yo? - Aoi se volvió - yo no hice eso!  
-Je, como no!  
-Entonces si estas celosa...  
-Que no estoy celosa! - exclamo enojada - porque debería estarlo!  
-Pues porque te gusto... - sonrió Aoi pícaramente. Rocío frunció el cejo  
-Sí, claro que sí - dijo sarcasticamente. Entonces un taxi se detuvo frente a ellos. Los dos se aventaron sobre la puerta y comenzaron a pelear  
-Oigan ustedes dos, si siguen así, no los llevare! - les grito el chofer. Aoi y Rocío se miraron  
-Tregua..  
-Tregua - los dos se metieron al coche y arranco con dirección al centro. Entre tanto, en Flavio´s  
-Todo listo?  
-Sí - dijo Franco muy contento - esta todo listo...  
-Me pregunto cuando llegaran? - dijo Angela sentada en una mesa - me hubiera gustado estar en la cocina...  
-No te preocupes - Franco señalo hacía una especie de tarima - esto va a estar genial  
-A proposito - Angela le tomo la mano - no te gustaría que...  
-Chicos! - se oyo una voz del celular de Franco. Este lo tomo  
-Sí, que pasa?  
-Estamos preparados...  
-Bien, aquí unidad 1 lista...  
Angela frunció el cejo...  
-Rayos! - penso - ya casi!  
El taxi llego frente al restaurant. Aoi ignoro sus modales y no le abrió la puerta a Rocío, la cual ya estaba muy enojada por el comportamiento del chico.  
-Creo que te toca pagar - le recrimo  
-Yo? Oblígame - Aoi la reto. Rocío le dirigio una mirada asesina  
-Disculpen - llego una especie de mozo - yo pagare  
Los dos se miraron extraños  
-Gracias - el mozo despidio al taxista y se acerco a nuestros amigos  
-Pasen por favor, su mesa esta lista  
-Uh, sí claro - dijeron algo sorprendidos. Siguieron al mozo al interior del edificio.  
-Me suena que Franco tuvo que ver en esto - le murmuro  
-Sí, o Natasha...pero porque las molestias?  
-Oye, ese mozo se me hace conocido...  
-Sí, su bigote parece falso..  
El mozo los condujo hasta una mesa, muy apartada de las demás, con unas velas y una botella de vino en hielo. Aoi y Rocío se quedaron de una pieza...  
-¡Que significa esto! - penso Shingo  
-Acaso es una... - Rocío se quedo muda. El mozo simplemente sonrió...  
-Espero que disfruten la cena - se retiro sin ni siquiera pedir propina. Aoi y Rocío se miraron  
-¿Qué hacemos?  
-No lo sé, pero apenas tenga a la vista al padrino, lo voy a estrangular..  
-Lo mismo digo con esas niñas - murmuro la chica. Aoi vió la mesa...  
-Bueno, no podemos desperdiciar la cena..  
-En eso tienes razón - Rocío comenzo a saborear - nos sentamos? Al fin al cabo, no es una cita verdad?  
-No, claro que no - Aoi se adelanto y olvidando la pelea pasada, le acomodo la silla a Rocío. Esta simplemente le agradecio. Entre tanto, el mozo se metió rapidamente en la cocina y se quito el bigote. Era el mísmisimo Tommy  
-Genial amigo! - dijo Ginno con un traje de gala  
-Je, curso fuerte de Angela funcionar - musito lentamente  
-Bien, ahora por el plan 2...  
Entre tanto, Rocío y Aoi cenaban tranquilamente.  
-Como que no van a venir  
-Tonto, esos locos planearon que estuvieramos solos..  
-Y porque harían tal barbaridad?  
-Aoi, eres demasiado inocente - Rocío sonrió - acaso...  
-Disculpe madam - un tipo con un violín aparecio en escena - no les gustaría que tocara una pieza para vos?  
-Que dijo? - pregunto Aoi  
-Dice que si toca algo para ambientar - tradujo Rocío  
-Wi Madam, que le parece?  
-Esta bien...no hay problema  
-Bien - el violinista comenzo con una hermosa tonada romántica. Aoi frunció el cejo, no le gustaba para nada ese ambiente, muy contrario a Rocío que comenzo a suspirar.  
-Ese Aoi - dijo Franco viendo desde su mesa - no es nada romántico  
-Pero parece que Rocío ya cayo - musito Angela  
Entre tanto, la melodía continuaba. Aoi le sirvió la segunda copa a su acompañante...  
-No bebes? - dijo Rocío viendo la copa vacía de su amigo  
-No, un deportista no puede ni beber vino de uva...es parte de la condición  
-Bueno - la chica dió un sorbo  
-Y tu bebes con frecuencia?  
-Solo cuando iba a Francia...  
-Has estado en Francia?  
-Sí, porque?  
-Un amigo de Oliver esta por alla, se llama Tom Misaki  
-Hmm - murmuro - otra vez el futbol  
-Aun no entiendo porque no te agrada el soccer  
-No me interesa y ya - entonces el violín dejo de tocar. El sujeto hizo una reverencia.  
-Hmm - Rocío busco en su bolso - dejeme que le pague...  
-No es necesario madam - sonrió - es por cuenta de la casa - y sin más que decir, se retiro. Aoi y Rocío se miraron  
-Fueron ellos - musitaron al mismo tiempo. Entonces escudriñaron a su alrededor.  
-Chts! Ya se dieron cuenta - Franco se puso su sombrero - camuflaje!  
Angela también se puso un sombrero y voltearon hacia otro lado.  
-Esos tipos deben estar cerca - dijo Aoi - y ya veran cuando los atrape  
-La cena - llego el camarero y dejo los platillos. Aoi vio a Rocío y reconoció la mirada  
-Oh oh  
-A comer! - la chica comenzo a devorar con impetú su plato mientras el pobre Shingo miraba con pena. Entre tanto, el violinista entro rapidamente a la cocina  
-Tocas bien el violín - musito Natasha  
-No es nada! - se sonrojo Matthio quitandose la falsa barba - ahora esperemos a que terminen y el plan #3  
La cena continuo normalmente. Como siempre, Rocío fue la primera en terminar mientras Aoi iba apenas iniciando. También conversaron sobre lo que sería la escuela y algunos detalles que habían pasado esa semana, como se conocieron así como el futuro.  
-Espero que vuelvas pronto - sonrió Aoi  
-Oh, lo dices en serio? - dijo Rocío  
-Bueno sí, eres mi mejor amiga y se que me sacas de quisio, pero no lo haces con mala intención  
-Tu mejor amiga?..Gracias..no sabía que pensarás así de mí  
-Sí, perdona lo que te dije hace rato...  
-No, fue culpa mía...no debí ponerme cel...digo molestarme por la srita. Hayashibara Sí como no!  
-Bien, entonces de nuevo amigos?  
-Claro que sí!  
-Disculpen - llegaron una pareja de músicos. Uno traía un violín como el anterior y la chica traía un acordeón - podemos tocar música para ustedes?  
-Sí, porque - sonrió Aoi mientras Rocío miraba sorprendida. La música comenzo y la pareja se miro.  
-Oye - dijo Rocío viendo la mesa - todavía queda un plato de spaguetti  
-Porque no lo comemos juntos - dijo Aoi tomando su tenedor  
-Perfecto - los dos comenzaron a comer al ritmo de la música.  
-Esto va bien! - exclamo Franco - cayeron en la trampa  
-Crees que funcione?  
-Claro, esa película nunca ha fallado  
La música inundo el lugar. Rocío y Aoi seguían con el espaguetti al estilo italiano. Hasta que solo quedo un hilo. Los dos no se dieron cuenta y se acercaron hasta que sus rostros se quedaron a unos cuantos milimetros, pero Aoi reacciono y alcanzo a quitarse. Rocío hizo lo mismo y se miraron apenados.  
-Lo siento - se sonrojo - no fue mi intención  
Aoi y Rocío se miraron por largo rato. El ritmo de la melodía fue acercandoles más y más, hasta que...  
-plam!  
-Que fue eso? - los dos olvidaron lo que iba a pasar y voltearon hacia el lugar del ruido. Una chica estaba recostada en el piso doliendose del golpe.  
-Angela! - exclamo Rocío al verla - así que allí estabas!  
-Maldición! - salió Franco - nos reconocieron! Todo por ansia de ver más cerca  
-Un momento - Aoi se volvió a los músicos y les quito las pelucas - son unos tramposos!  
-Jeje - sonrieron nerviosamente Ginno y Natasha - creo que nos dieron  
-Parece que sí - Rocío se levanto - mejor vamonos  
-Sí - Aoi hizo lo mismo - mejor nos vamos  
La pareja se retiro ante los ojos suplicantes de sus amigos. Tan pronto salieron del lugar, todas las reclamaciones fueron sobre Angela  
-Hermana! - exclamo Ginno - si no hubiera sido por tí..  
-Porque tenías que echarlo a perder subiendote de pies en la silla - musito molesto Franco  
-Cierto - exclamo Natasha - ya los teníamos!  
-Glup, creo que me emocione - se disculpo la chica - a proposito, donde esta Tommy?

Entre tanto, Aoi y Rocío tomaron un taxi y llegaron rapidamente a la casa...  
-Como pudieron hacernos eso - dijo Aoi - tratar que tú y yo...  
-Sí, que tú y yo...  
Shingo miro a Rocío. Se miraron a los ojos y sin más preambulos, se besaron. Alguien observaba la escena a lo lejos.  
-Perfect! - exclamo con una videocamara en mano - perfect!  
La pareja entonces se separo rapidamente. Rocío bajo la mirada muy sonrojada mientras Aoi estaba rojo como tomate  
-Lo siento - se disculpo - no se que me paso  
-No, la culpa fue mía, creo que me precipite...buenas noches Aoi - Rocío se metió a la casa rapidamente. Aoi la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vió subirse a las escaleras. Simplemente sonrió y entro también a la casa.  
-Los chicos estar impresionados con esto - el chico que no era otro que Tommy, apago la video y se fue corriendo. Mientras, los dos chicos ya estaban en sus respectivos cuartos pensando en ese beso que se habían dado.  
-Aoi - penso Rocío al peinarse - ese beso...me gusto...  
-En que pensaba - se dijo para sí el chico - pero...ella es...  
-Fue maravilloso! - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo...

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Aoi y Rocío recibieron como si nada a sus amigos en la casa, que también padecían de amnesia, pues no comentaron nada de la noche, así como Natasha y Angela que comenzaron a conversar con su amiga sin mencionar lo de anoche. Mientras empacaban las cosas de su amiga, las chicas se miraron maliciosamente  
-Oye Rocío, tenemos un video nuevo de MTV, no te gustaría verlo?  
-Sí, porque no - las 3 bajaron. Entre tanto..  
-Un video de la selección brasileña de todos los siglos?  
-Sí, un amigo me lo presto, porque no vamos a verlo  
Aoi asintió y también bajaron. Aoi vió a Rocío con la video...  
-Hmm, la estan utilizando, luego lo vemos...  
-No, es para los dos - le dijo Franco. Aoi se encogio de hombros y se coloco en la sala. Rocío lo noto..  
-Acaso te gusta la música? - le pregunto  
-Chts! Cual? Yo vengo a ver un video de futbol  
-Y yo uno de música y.. - los dos se volvieron a los chicos que emitían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Prendele Tommy! - dijo solemnemente Ginno  
-Ok padrino - el irlandés apreto un botón y entonces apareció la imagen de los dos chicos besandose. Aoi y Rocío se pusieron rojos de verguenza  
-Good work ahijado! - le levanto el pulgar Ginno. Tommy asintió.  
-Como pudieron! - gritaron los dos furiosos  
-Se gustan! se gustan! - exclamaron los chicos a coro. La pareja apreto los puños...  
-Tienen 5 segundos para huir - dijo Aoi  
-Y luego moriran! - termino Rocío. Ginno, Franco, Tommy, Angela y Natasha se miraron.  
-A correr! - gritaron y se dispersaron como en una fuga de reos. Aoi y Rocío salieron trás de ellos.  
-No huyan cobardes! - gritaba el chico con una silla en mano.  
-Como pudieron! - Rocío iba tras sus amigas con una escoba, mientras el video seguía repitiendose una y otra vez...

Fin del capítulo

Notas del autor  
Hmm, este capítulo estuvo muy aguado, me disculpan si cambie un poco la temática pero los examenes le quitan a uno mucho tiempo e inspiración. Sí no les gusto, pueden quejarse o de paso tirarme a un precipicio. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio...


	7. Chapter 7

Atención!.- Supercampeones es propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi así que por favor no me demanden..

**Capítulo 7: Hasta pronto**

N.Y., EUA. Campo de entrenamiento del equipo juvenil de los MetroStars...  
-Ya viste Sean? - se acerco un chico rubio - estas dentro de la selección que jugara ese partido  
-Sí - dijo un chico de gran estatura y cabello castaño con ojos azules - era lo que esperaba.  
-Es la primera vez que seleccionan a uno de los nuestros, debes estar muy emocionado  
-Bueno, sí un poco...pero eso no me preocupa por el momento...  
-Ya veo, quieres ver de nuevo a ese tipo...  
-Sí, a Montgomery...  
-Aun estas dolido porque el no te permitió entrar en el Manchester United..  
-Sí, ese maldito inglés me las pagará cuando juegue contra él...  
-Dale un buen golpe por mí - sonrió su compañero de equipo  
-Eso hare - Sean se agacho para amarrarse una agujeta - Claro que sí. Sabra quien es S. Kelly

México, campo de entrenamiento de los Tecos de la UAG en Guadalajara...  
-Llamada para J. Gonzalez - se oyo por el altavoz del campo. Un muchacho de cabello negro asintió y fue directo a la sede del equipo. Allí tomo el teléfono..  
-Ojala no sean esos pesados de nuevo Bueno!  
-Jonathan, ya viste! Estoy en la selección  
-Sí, deja de presumir David...ya se que fuiste seleccionado, pero no jugarás..  
-Siempre tratando de levantarme los ánimos...mira compadre, estare en la titular mientras tu te pudrirás en la banca...  
-Eso lo veremos "loco", oye, también esta Aspadas..  
-Ese tarado! Como diablos lo metieron?  
-Ni idea...pero ya le mande un paquetito...  
-No seas así, acaso otro virus de computadora?  
-Bueno, podría decirse que sí - sonrió Gonzalez  
-Hmm, algún día te lo va a devolver..  
-Eso no importa, le demostrare a esos europeos que los americanos somos 100 mejores  
-Les demostraremos...  
-Eso me suena a manada...

Jamaica, Bar "El Caribe"...  
-Interesante Williams...  
-Sí, el partido sera muy espectacular...  
-Ya lo creo, dudo que podamos detener a Schneider o a Pierre, ambos son muy buenos...  
-Sin contar a De la Vega y Levanger de Holanda...  
-Bueno - el chico le dio un sorbo a la soda - eso no importa, no creo que tengan mi velocidad..  
-Hmm, me dicen que un japonés tiene tu misma potencia para la corrida...  
-Eso lo dudo...acaso te refieres a Nitta?  
-Exacto, lo ví jugar un partido en el campeonato mundial juvenil..  
-Hmm, esos japoneses son muy fuertes, sin olvidar a O. Atton  
-El que juega en Brasil con C. Santana?  
-Sí, me gustaría enfrentarlo alguna vez...

Colombia, Santa Fé de Bogota...en una hamburguesería...  
-Seleccionados!  
-Sí Muñoz - un muchacho de gran estatura y tez morena le enseño el diario. El otro lo tomo y casi sale corriendo de la emoción  
-Viva! Sí quede en la selección!  
-Solo fue por suerte - le dijo el otro seriamente - ahora tenemos que practicar más duro para ese partido  
-Ja, con mi capacidad de goleador, no necesito ningún entrenamiento...  
-Idiota! - le grito - no te confíes!  
-Glup! - exclamo - lo siento capitan  
-Bueno, en vista de que faltan pocos días, iremos a entrenar ahora...  
-En domingo? Pero es de descanso, según la Biblia...  
-A callar! A entrenar!  
-Como usted mande capitán - dijo el otro obedientemente, aunque repetía palabras en voz baja  
-Ja, ya verán esos europeos...  
-Que dijiste?  
-No, nada...

Paraguay, Asunción, al norte de la ciudad...  
-Ese portero es invencible - dijeron varios chicos mientras se secaban el sudor.  
-Que les pasa! - exclamo el entrenador - sigan disparando!  
-Como usted diga! - los jugadores comenzaron de nuevo con la artillería de balones, pero un portero de cabello castaño lograba sacarlos todos como podía. Luego de unos minutos, los tiradores cayeron muertos del cansancio mientras el portero sonreía  
-Bien, es todo por hoy - silbo el entrenador - a las regaderas!  
El equipo obedeció y se retiraban todos, a excepción del arquero que seguía haciendo ejercicios de estiramiento  
-Chavez - llego el D.T. - no te esfuerzes de más, recuerda que estarás en ese partido  
-Por eso lo hago entrenador - sonrió - voy a hacer el mejor arquero del mundo, mejor que Otto o Aspadas...  
-Me gusta tu determinación, pero recuerda que si te lástimas, todo terminara...  
-Tiene razón - se incorporo de unas lagartijas - bueno, ahora a entrenar unos tiros...  
El entrenador solo frunció el cejo...

Uruguay, Montevideo. Campo de entrenamiento del Nacional. Dos chicos miran con atención un diario local  
-Ese canalla de Gonzalez en la selección? - arrojo el diario - bah! es un idiota!  
-Tranquilo Hino, no es culpa del periodico, sino de los seleccionadores...  
-Con esto, mis posibilidades de jugar se reducen, yo quería jugar con Ginno Hernández  
-Hmm, pero...  
-No digas nada Ulyses! - bramo - tu por lo menos estarás en la defensa...  
-Oye, me he esforzado para ser bueno, tu debería hacer lo mismo...  
-Tienes razón - Hyno se levanto - me regreso a Japón  
-Que dices!  
-Sí, no tiene mucho caso quedarse, el señor Gammo me dijo que me entrenaría para ser el mejor goleador del mundo...  
-Te refieres a ese tipo que te hablo la otra vez?  
-Correcto, que alguien más tome mi lugar, yo me largo!  
-Espera Hyno! - Ulyses trato de detenerlo, pero no pudo. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Brasil, Sao Paulo. Playas de la ciudad...  
-Y que opinas?  
-Parece interesante, pero sospecho que no tendrá tanto realce como dicen por allí  
-Claro que lo tendrá Santana...solo que tu lo ves de un punto de vista más frío  
-Como sea - el brasileño pateo el balón hacia las olas, entonces cayo como una saeta y se metio en el mar.  
-Veo que desarrollaste el tiro de remate del Sr. Sedinho (drive shot)  
-Sí, me costo trabajo, pero logre ya hacerlo...ahora solo falta hacerlo en un partido...  
-No habrá día que no entrenes - se acerco otro por atrás.  
-Y tu eres un flojo Ríos, no se como te seleccionaron  
-Sera por mi encanto natural  
-Deja de decir estupideces  
-No son estupideces - Ríos pateo el balón que venía de regreso y con el trallazo atreveso una ola.  
-Guau! - dijo Orlando mientras Ríos sonreía...

Argentina, en el campo de entrenamiento del Ríver Plate..  
-Díaz no ha venido?  
-No - dijo Zaragoza - se quedo entrenando en la pampas...  
-Ese tonto - gruño - solo le importa ser el mejor...  
-Dejalo che, al fin, nunca aprenderá el verdadero trabajo de equipo  
-Lo sé - musito - pero a este paso, Argentina ira a la quiebra  
-Vos de que hablaban? - se oyo por atrás. Pascal y Zaragoza se volvieron y vieron a Fan con una gran sonrisa  
-Y ahora que mosca te pico? Te veo muy tranquilo  
-No, nada, solo que desarrolle la nueva técnica  
-Dudo que un tiro especial puede hacer milagros - exclamo Zaragoza - eso ya esta pasado de moda...  
-No lo creo amigos, vencere a Ginno Hernandez primero y luego a Benji Price...  
-Hmm, tú y tus traumas - resalto Alan.

Chile, desierto de Atacama...  
-Maldito negrero! - grito un jugador - ya dejanos regresar a casa!  
-No chicos! Hasta que logremos el máximo poder!  
-Obedezcan al capitán - le siguió Martínez - es lo mejor..  
-Los dos estan locos, quien me apoya en una revuelta!  
-Dejar de decir locuras Macías - gruño Sandoval - vamos, tal vez encontremos otro oasis  
-Estas así solo porque te seleccionaron - dijo Macías - si fuera yo, estaría de fiesta en la ciudad...  
-Hmm, vaya actitud - espeto Martínez y levanto la vista - miren! Parece que es...  
-Sí! - gritaron todos - un oasis!  
Los chicos corrieron hacia él, pero entonces oyeron la voz de Sandoval...  
-Creo que ya saben que hacer...  
-Sí capitan - dijeron todos en tono pesimista - 10 vueltas al oasis...  
-No, esta vez serán 20...  
-Grr! - el equipo se enfurecio y se lanzaron sobre Sandoval que fue atrapado. Martínez le salió una gota de sudor...

Perú, Machu Pichu...  
-Vargas, se supone que deberías estar entrenando y no escalando montañas  
-No te preocupes - sonrio el chico de cabello negro con tintes blancos - ya casi llegamos  
Los dos siguieron escalando hasta que llegaron a una vertiente. Se sentaron a descansar un momento en tal lugar...  
-Deberíamos estar en los entrenamientos  
-Esto es un entrenamiento  
-A que te refieres?  
-Estamos a más de 3000 m del nivel del mar. Me servirá para aumentar mi capacidad de oxigenación  
-No lo había visto de esa forma, se nota que el partido te tiene muy emocionado  
-Claro! Quiero demostrar que soy el mejor amigo!  
-Entonces seguimos con la escalada  
-Sí, quiero ver Machu Pichu otra vez..  
-Otra vez?  
Amílcar solo guiño un ojo y siguió escalando.

Suecia, campo de entrenamiento en Estocolmo..  
-Levens! - grito el entrenador - donde demonios esta ese muchacho?  
-Creo que esta con su novia - dijo Jan  
-Ese chico! Ya me tiene harto con sus niñerías  
-Dejelo entrenador, es bueno para que se relaje  
-Hmm, no sera porque también quieres ir a ver a la tuya...  
-Bueno - sonrió nerviosamente. Entonces llevo el capitán Levens muy apresurado. El D.T. noto manchas de lápiz labial en su mejilla  
-Veo que estabas ocupado Levens  
-Algo señor, perdone la demora...  
-Escuchen los dos! - trono el entrenador - fueron seleccionados para representar a Suecia y actuán como si fueran un par de novatos..  
-Lo sentimos señor - se disculparon Levens y Jan  
-Bien! A trabajar!  
Los asintieron y corrieron al campo.

Rusia, en San Petersburgo...  
-Hmm, entonces nos seleccionaron?  
-Sí capitán - sonrió el chico que acompaña a otro de mayor estatura y cabello rubio - y a Pavel..  
-Era natural Ivan, ahora tenemos que entrenar más duro para ese partido  
-Ya lo creo, habrá estrellas de todo tipo y no quiero quedar en rídiculo capitán...  
-Sí, ojala que me dejen jugar...Hernandez o Heffner podrían entrar primero y no me dejarían chance...  
-Sí, es lo malo - Ivan guardo el papel en su bolso - esta comenzando a caer nieve...  
-Sí, y parece que sera muy dura...  
-Ese tonto de Pavel - musito - se quiere matar...  
-Porque lo dices?  
-Ahora esta en el campo de entrenamiento capitan...  
-Pues creo que debemos hacerle compañía  
-Sabía que diriá eso - suspiro el defensa ruso

Inglaterra, en Londres...  
-La una en punto - dijo James - es hora del té  
-Sí - asintió el tanque Montgomery - espero que sean galletas de chocolate  
-Usted siempre con hambre señor - llego Mitchell  
-No te molestes, estoy realmente emocionado por jugar ese partido  
-Sí, yo también, ojala pueda meter varios goles - sonrió Mitchell  
-Sí te dejan jugar - exclamo James  
-No te burles, se que soy un novato, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo  
-Cada uno dara su mejor esfuerzo - el Tanque tomo una taza de té - ahora..salud!  
-Salud! - contestaron los otros dos. Entonces un balón salió de repente del campo y golpeo al Tanque manchandole todo el uniforme. Mitch y James comenzaron a reír mientras su capitan comienza a maldecir al culpable.

Holanda, la Haya...  
-Donde estabas Brian? - pregunto un chico dentro de las instalaciones  
-Algo que no te importa Daniel - musito el chico rubio - solo fui a entrenar un poco..  
-Un poco! Estuviste fuera 6 meses!  
-Lo sé, pero aun no puedo admitir la derrota de la Naranja mecánica frente a esos japoneses...  
-Sí, fue muy doloroso, pero por eso he estado entrenando igual que tú...  
-Y lo demostraremos en ese partido..  
-Veo que por eso regresaste, para estar en la selección  
-Claro! No voy a dejarle a nadie más mi puesto, eso lo sabes  
-Sí, vamos a restituir el honor de la selección holandesa  
Brian asintió y saco un viejo balón de color naranja. Dan lo observo  
-Veo que planeas utilizarlo ahora  
-Así es - lo dejo caer al piso. Se oyo como tronaba - me servirá  
-Ojala que esos japoneses puedan vernos en acción - sonrió Daniel - para que vean cuanto ha crecido Holanda!

Francia, en la región de Lyon...  
-Eres muy lento Napoleón - Pierre dribblo a su compañero - a este paso no lograrás ganarle a ningun americano  
-Es cierto - se limpió el sudor - pero quisiera utilizar mi técnica  
-Entiende que los americanos son más rapidos y agiles, debemos igualar su poder o perderemos...  
-Bueno, va de nuevo! - Luis se barrió pero Pierre lo esquivo fácilmente.  
-Estar jugando contra Oliver elevo tu nivel cieto?  
-Más o menos, Atton es muy rápido, muy similar al estilo brasileño - Pierre comenzo a dominar el balón con maestría - pero aun con mi técnica, no pude ganarle...es por eso que debo volverme más rapido, así como tú...  
-Muy cierto - exclamo - pero si no funciona...  
-Tiene que funcionar, luego de la derrota de Francia en penales, me dí cuenta de que nuestros niveles son todavía bajos.  
-Parece que anduviste hablando con Schneider  
-No solo con él, sino con De la Vega y Levens...Debo ser mejor que ellos!

España, afueras de Madrid...  
-Rayos! - De la Vega pateo un balón pero pego en el arguero - esto se complica  
Volvió a intentarlo, pero no podía hacer que el balón bajara como el drive shot (tiro de remate de Oliver). Entonces, una chica salió de la casa..  
-Manuel! - le grito - la comida ya esta lista  
-Shh! Conchita! - exclamo - tengo que concentrarme...  
-Y dale con ese tiro...no has dejado de prácticar desde que viste el partido ese..  
-Es natural, debo ser el mejor mediocampista del mundo y por eso, tengo que superar a Oliver Atton  
-El japonés que le gano al kaiser...hmm, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Hans...  
-Pronto lo verás - sonrió Manuel - cuando vayamos a Milán  
-Vamos? Que quieres decir?  
-Je, te conseguí un boleto para que vayas al partido...  
-Hermanito! - la chica abrazo a Manuel - eres el mejor!  
-Sabía que reaccionarías así...  
-Entonces podré ver a todas de nuevo...  
-Ya lo creo - sonrió el chico - ahora debo seguir prácticando...Venga!  
De la Vega saco un nuevo tiro. Comenzo a bajar, pero de nuevo pego en el travesaño.  
-Ya verán - penso - esto demostrará el verdadero poder de los españoles...

Polonia, Varsovia...  
Un chico mira la televisión dentro de un café de la ciudad. Acaba de anotar la alineación que menciono el reportero. Luego comienza a hacer unos cálculos...  
-Sospecho que el director técnico de América va a salir con un 4-3-3 mientras que el nuestro con un 4-4-2 o 4-5-1, para neutralizar la velocidad de los americanos...es lo más seguro...  
-Walesa! - dijo alguien por detrás. El chico se volteó y veo a una chica acercarse...  
-Tania - musito - que haces aquí?  
-Quería avisarte lo del..  
-Sí, del partido, no te preocupes, ya esta todo bajo control  
-Siempre tan pensativo - sonrió - y a proposito, me debes una soda...  
-De que hablas?  
-Dijiste que Hyno Ryuma no iba a entrar al equipo y sí figura en la lista  
-Creí que no, por ser parte japonés, pero parece que me equivoque..  
-No entiendo como sabes tanto de futbol, a mí solo me gusta verlo jugar...  
-Es parte de estar jugando y estudiando para D.T. mi estimada Tania  
-Eres un cerebrito - murmuro  
-Dí lo que quieras, pero yo jugare ese encuentro...

Alemania, centro de entrenamiento del equipo alemán...  
-Otra vez vamos a espíar - dijo Muller - acaso no aprendes Hans  
-Silencio! - exclamo el kaiser - su emperador les ordena que lo obedezcan  
-Como diga su majestad - se inclinó Heffner - y entonces, que paso con el divorcio?  
-Je, parece que va bien...aún me preocupa la separación, pero las cosas marchan mejor, tal vez se reconcilien...  
-Pues te veo muy calmado, a diferencia de otras veces..  
-Sí Chester, es que ahora debo concentrarme en jugar lo mejor que pueda en el partido...  
-Ok emperador - interviene Marshall - mucha suerte en el encuentro  
-Gracias mi leales subditos, no les fallare...ahora terminando, vamos al campo de entrenamiento de mi hermano  
A los ministros les sale una gota de sudor  
-Creo que a nuestro emperador le falta un tornillo - musita en voz baja Heffner  
-Ya lo creo - contesta Muller  
-Hasta que haces algo bien - llega un portero con una gorra roja  
-Benji, que te trae aquí?  
-Saber si es cierto que vas a jugar con los all-stars  
-Sí, y te restregare mi tiro en tu cara..  
-Eso lo veremos - los dos se tiran rayos con la mirada

Croacia, Sarajevo...  
-Hijo, ten cuidado - exclamo la Sra. Tomizevic  
-No te preocupes mamá, lo tendré - Mijael sale de su casa y recorre los barrios de Sarajevo con un balón en los pies. Esta muy contento de que lo hallan seleccionado y no para de burlar postes y gente, hasta que llega a una tienda de autoservicio. Compra algunas cosas y va a pagar. Ve a dos chicos idénticos en las cajas..  
-Gemelos, ya vieron la noticia!  
-Sí, estoy ansioso porque  
-Inicie el partido - termino el otro chico.  
-Valió la pena esforzarse en el partido contra Bulgaria...  
-Claro! Ahora seremos los mejores - sonrió Krhistos  
-Sí - exclamo Vlador - nosotros ganaremos ese partido  
-Oigan ustedes! - se oyo de atrás - dejen de platicar, queremos irnos!  
-Upss, se enojaron - dijo Mijael - sera mejor que me cobren...  
-Sí, antes que el dueño se de cuenta - dijo uno de los gemelos.

Nigeria, África...  
-Maldición! - un chico de tez morena tiro el periodico a la basura  
-Que pasa Kwame? - dijo otro de piel blanca  
-Hacen un partido entre europeos y americanos, y a nosotros nos excluyen, no es justo!  
-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada... - suspiro  
-Sí, tienes razón, ahora solo nos quedan las eliminatorias africanas...  
-Todavía sueñas con eso? Ganar la Copa Africana de Naciones es algo imposible  
-Es la única forma de que nos inviten a torneos internacionales, ya viste a Camerun o Sudafrica..  
-Pero ellos tienen a Francis y Batei, así como el portero Watson en Camerun, sin contar a los sudafricanos  
-Pues seremos mejores que ellos, eso corre de mi parte

Tailandia, en un barrio de Bangkong.  
Se desarrolla una pelea entre dos luchadores de MuTai. El público esta euforico, pues el campeón juvenil, Bruno, esta haciendo pedazos a su contricante. Entre los espectadores, se encuentran 3 chicos  
-Pelea bien no?  
-Sí, sera ideal para la selección  
-Con él, podremos ser campeones - entonces la pelea termina con la victoria de Bruno que agradece. Sale del ring y entonces los 3 se interponen en su camino  
-Hola Bruno...somos admiradores tuyos  
-Gracias - sonrió el grandulón - pero que es lo que quieren?  
-Queremos hacerte una proposición - dijo el de los ojos rasgados  
-Y creo que te gustara - sonrió el más alto de los 3

Japón, en la prefectura de Yokohama..  
-Bien Sandra, eso esta perfecto...bueno, adios - el señor Gammo colgo el teléfono y luego miró a su asistente  
-Así que Aoi Shingo esta bien?  
-Sí, va progresando muy rápido... - entonces el Sr. Gammo volteó a ver hacia el campo. El Sr. Frank dirigía la selección japonesa juvenil que entrenaba en esos momentos  
-Dudo que Japón pueda progresar con ese nivel tan bajo..  
-Es factible señor, pero no puede hacer nada...usted no es el D.T.  
-Lo sé, me gustaría hacerlo algún día... - entonces suena el teléfono y contesta - alo!  
-Señor Gammo, soy yo...Hino - se oyo por el auricular  
-Hino! Bien! necesito de tu ayuda!

Finalmente, Italia, pero en la ciudad de Napolés...  
-Enzo! - se oyo de la casa - donde estas?  
-Aquí mamá - el chico bajo de su cuarto - que pasa?  
-Hijo, no fuiste seleccionado para el partido..  
-Eh - dijo algo adormilado - no hay problema...  
-Como de que no! Tu decías que era muy importante...  
-Sí, pero no tiene caso ahora...primero debo fortalecer mi nivel  
-Bueno, como quieras. Tu hermana me dijo que regresa esta noche de Milán  
-Bien - se aliso el cabello - entonces ire a recogerla

Aeropuerto de Milán...  
Rocío se despedía de sus amigos. Estaba a punto de partir a su natal Napolés. Angela y Natasha estaban algo tristes, pero al menos tenían la esperanza de que ella regresaría en un mes por lo menos. Todos algo magullados sus rostros por los golpes que Aoi y ella les habían dado por el video, el cual Aoi se encargo de quemarlo  
-Gracias chicos - exclamo - me la pase muy bien en compañía de ustedes  
-No fue nada - sonrió Ginno - te estaremos esperando  
-Sí, regresare...  
-Buena suerte en tu viaje - Franco le hizo una reverencia - ojala que llegues con bien  
-Eso hare, no se preocupen, y procura siempre tener dinero a la mano  
-Contigo cerca sera imposible - rió Franco  
-Bien, bien. A proposito Matthio, suerte en tu partido, así como tú Ginno  
-Sí, eso hare... - asintió el pelirrojo.  
-Y cuidas bien a Nathie - le sonrió picaramente. Matthio solo se sonrojo mientras Natasha asentía.  
-Vuelve lo más pronto posible - la abrazo Angela - y cuidate  
-Lo mismo digo - y entonces se acerco a su amiga - y no te olvides de Franco  
-No lo haré - le murmuro sonrojada. Los demás no entendieron lo que pasaba.  
-Good luck Tommy! win for Ireland - la chica abrazo también al chico irlandes  
-Gracias...amiga - tartamudeo en un italiano algo coherente - buen viaje!  
Rocío levanto la mirada y vió a Aoi atrás de todos con algo de pena  
-No te despides de mí - le dijo  
-Sí, solo que... - Aoi se toco la cabeza con la mano. Los demás comenzaron a hacer bulla a los dos. Pero Rocío y Aoi levantaron su puño, lo cual calmo los ánimos. Finalmente, quedaron frente a frente..  
-Rocío...  
-Sí..  
-Buena suerte, y regresa pronto por favor - Aoi la abrazo. Ella también lo hizo. Franco trato de hacer burla, pero Ginno lo detuvo. Era mejor así. Se quedaron un largo rato así, cuando se oyo la llamada del vuelo a Napolés. Rocío se retiro con una lágrima en su rostro  
-Volvere Aoi, claro que volvere!  
-Te estare esperando - dijo tiernamente. Franco puso una cara de repugnancia  
-Sí siguen así, voy a vomitar - murmuro en voz baja.  
-Bueno - la chica sonrió - hasta pronto amigos!  
-Espera! - alcanzo Aoi a detenerla - tengo algo para tí  
-Y yo para tí - se volvió la chica. Los dos se estrecharon las manos sin querer. Los chicos solo vieron con malicia.  
-Oh, esta bien - ya todo colorado, Aoi saco un prendedor color dorado, con forma de balón - toma, es para tí  
-Que lindo! - a pesar de no gustarle mucho el soccer, Rocío lo tomo y lo coloco en su blusa - y esto es para tí  
Entonces le entrego la bolsita color azul. Aoi puso una cara de felicidad.  
-Gracias! - sonrió - esto era lo que necesitaba!  
El chico saco las monedas de la vieja bolsita y las coloco en la nueva. Entonces la apreto.  
-Muchas gracias Rocí... - Aoi no dio tiempo de terminar, pues Rocío lo beso. Solo duraron unos segundos, y luego la chica se separo. Hizo una reverencia y salió rumbo al tunel del avión. Aoi se quedo paralizado así como el resto de la tropa. Cuando reaccionó, el avión comenzaba a despegar.  
-No! - entonces corrió hacia la torre del aeropuerto seguido de todos. Cuando llego, el avión ya surcaba los aires rumbo al sur de Italia. Aoi levanto el puño  
-Nos veremos! - grito - Hasta pronto!  
Aoi se quedo ronco de tanto gritar, pero estaba feliz  
-Vaya con Dios! - dijo Ginno. Los demás asintieron  
Entre tanto, Rocío miraba por la ventanilla del avión. Ella no creía tampoco lo que acababa de hacer, pero entonces pareció ver que alguien se despedía desde lo alto de la torre de observación.  
-Hasta pronto Aoi - murmuro en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos. Una lágrima recorría su mejilla - nos veremos...Aoi  
Ella sonrió y se fue quedando profundamente dormida. Entre tanto, Shingo solo miro su bolsa y luego hacia el cielo que comenzaba a llenarse de estrellas...como aquella primera noche en que se conocieron...

F I N

Notas finales  
Que les parecio este fanfic? Por fin logre terminarlo. Ahora deben estar preguntadose, que demonios paso con el partido entre Europa y América, así como el campeonato nacional italiano, sin olvidar lo clasico: Rocío y Aoi se haran novios? o que pasara con los demás. Deben querer colgarme por cortar tan abruptamente este fanfic, pero en realidad ya estaba planeado desde hace rato (como quien dice, solo fue una pequeña introducción) ya que voy a hacer dos fanfics de supercampeones más, uno donde voy a narrar el partido internacional y otro donde veremos ya a toda la mafia con los dilemas de la escuela, así como los partidos que enfrentara el Inter de Milán en el Campeonato Italiano y la venida de nuevos amigos y enemigos. Espero que este primer fanfic de C. Tsubasa les halla gustado, ya que originalmente iba a hacerlo con Al Jones, el portero del Newppy y de Japón (como mencione antes) pero viendo que tenía más campo de acción con Aoi, decidí entrar con los italianos. Bueno, ahora viene lo que no debe faltar en un fanfic...los agradecimientos...  
-Al Gnomo del pergamino por ayudarme a poner este fanfic  
-A las hermanas Checa por apoyarme en la composición de esta historia  
-A los demás escritores de fanfics como J. Soullard y Blackwolf X que me inspiraron a escribir historias como esta, así como los otros escritores  
-Al futbol por dar un tema tan interesante para un fanfic  
-A los amigos, compañeros, familiares que sin su autorización, utilice sus nombres para los personajes que improvise o hice (disculpas!)  
-Y finalmente a todos los que pudieron leer este fanfic  
Finalmente, si quieren ahorcarme por terminar el fanfic aquí, escriban y den su opinión. Bueno, no se pierdan el segundo fanfic de supercampeones (C.Tsubasa): **All´s Stars Game** y si les gusta y quieren saber que pasaran en un futuro, escribanme o apoyenme para hacer el tercer fanfic:**Crónicas del Campeonato Nacional**...  
Hasta el siguiente y que la fuerza los acompañe...

"Mi cuerpo estara exhausto, pero no mi corazón"  
Capitan Tsubasa J


End file.
